It's just a contract
by Venus Syrinx
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, 15, is having a hard time controlling his fan girls. That's why he decided to have a girlfriend. Just for a show. But then, someone think it's real and gets jealous. NxMxR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

It is a bright and sunny afternoon for a certain 15 boy who's name is Natsume Hyuuga. He is peacefully walking around the academy when suddenly…"NATSUME!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!"

As he expected, they were the idiotic Natsume-Ruka fans club girls. Those girls were like chasing him around ever since he started studying there. The best thing that could save his life right now before those stupid fan girls harass him is to run fast then hide. And so he did.

_What can I do to make those idiotic girls stop chasing me around?_ he thought.

Then suddenly a brown-haired girl walked into his 'hiding place' which is the cherry blossom tree.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked

"None of your business, idiot" he replied

"Hey! Watch your words" then she whispered quietly to herself "foul mouth"

"What did you say?" asked Natsume

"I said that you're a foul mouth!" Mikan replied

"It's useless talking to an idiot like you." He said then he stood up

"Hey! Take that back!" she said running after him.

"THERE YOU ARE NATSUME!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!"

Mikan looked back then she saw those idiotic fan gilrs running towards her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she just stood there when suddenly looking at the wild girls.

"YOU POLKA-DOTTED PANTY IDIOT!" she heard Natsume say then suddenly he grabbed her wrist then they ran.

When they got into a safe place(which is the library) they were panting very hard. Good thing that it is already closed.

"Geez, when will they stop?" Natsume said.

"Maybe when you…_pant_… already have a girlfriend." Mikan said while panting.

Then Natsume gave it a thought. _Maybe if I do have a girl, they will stop._

"Hey you just used your mind. Maybe you're not as idiotic as I think." Natsume said then he walked quietly outside.

"Natsume! What on earth are you doing? Those girls might fest on you!"

He paused then looked at Mikan.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

**-end of chapter-**

**Sorry it's short. I don't think it's good. I think that the grammar is very wrong. I'm so sorry if it sucked, sucks or will suck. Yeah. I suck. 'm sorry for that. I'll try to make a comedy one since my classmate thinks that my previous stories were so dramatic and cheesy and corny. Yeah she's that mean to me. So I'll try to squeeze humor out on my brain to make this story will be somehow funny. Please read and review. If it's a flame… well then, it's cool. I get to know what to improve on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"W-w-what d-d-did you say?" Mikan asked hoping that she heard wrong.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Natsume asked emotionlessly

"Why me?" Mikan asked

"You seem to be the only girl who isn't chasing me. Don't worry I don't really like you. Just pretend to be my girlfriend."

"WHAT?! You mean you don't really mean it when you asked me if I want to be your girlfriend?" Mikan said standing up.

"Yeah… I'll pay you 500 rabbits a day if you just pretend to be my girlfriend. That is if you agree. " Natsume said. While walking away.

"Well…" Mikan said and she seems to be thinking…which is impossible. "If you'll pay me 500 rabbits a day that would be… uh… wait…" she said and try to do some finger math. "That would be uh…errr… got it!" she said finally. Natsume looked at her weirdly.

'Could this girl be more stupid?' he thought

"That would be 15000 rabbits for 30 days! Whoa… okay! I agree to be your "girlfriend" and also with your terms and conditions."

"Good."

"Hey! We need a contract just to make it clear." Mikan said. Then they walked out of the library.

"Okay it's done!" Mikan said then she handed Natsume a paper(which is their contract) and a pen.

After 1 hour of Mikan scribbling and talking to herself the contract was finally done. Well, Natsume contributed only a little… (1st)Polka-dotted panty girl should pretend to be his girlfriend and he's going to pay her 500 rabbits per day. (2nd) the polka-dotted panty idiot should do whatever Natsume Hyuuga want her to do because Natsume Hyuuga pays her. (3rd) No one should hear about this contract.

"I've also got a copy. Look." Then she showed it in front of Natsume's face.

"Duh! Every person involved in the contract should have a copy, idiot!"

Then after that, they read (actually, Natsume didn't really read the contract. _It's just a piece of garbage._ he thought) and signed each other's contract.

"There, it is clearly written that you have to pay me 500 rabbits per day. And this also includes the weekends."

"…"

"And I should always agree to do everything you say 'cause you pay me to do it."

"…"

"If anyone asks of our relationship we shall say we are going out."

Then Natsume walked out.

"Hey!!! We're not yet finish reviewing this contract!" Mikan said while chasing Natsume.

"What do you still want?" Natsume asked

"My 500 rabbits for today!" Mikan replied.

"Ugh! Here take it!" and he handed her the money.

"Thanks! And by the way when is our first date?"

"Date?" the puzzled Natsume asked

"You didn't read the contract, did you?" Mikan asked in a teasing tone. Then Natsume walked away towards his room.

"There's more to that contract than what meets the eye!" she screamed to Natsume who's like 100 feet away already.

"And you haven't answered my question yet!!!" she screams as if he listens.

"Sigh. Why not bother to read that contract when he reads about 3 mangas a day. He's such a jerk." Mikan said while walking towards her room. Since she's a 3 star now, her room is really huge and she's working hard to maintain it.

While on the way, she saw Ruka. Ruka got curious because Mikan is talking to herself. And she even forgot to greet Ruka which she usually does when she sees him.

"Mikan is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh hi Ruka. No. I'm fine. It's just that today, something big happened." She replied then she walked again. Ruka stared at her for a moment then decided to follow her.

"Is it a good or a bad thing?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"It's a good and bad thing." She repilied but this time she looked at Ruka.

"Would you mind to share?"

"I can't it's a secret."

"Well, uh maybe just a bit. Why is it a good thing and bad thing. Can you do that?"

"I guess that won't hurt." She said smiling.

"I'm glad to see you smile. Well, start on the bad thing." He said looking straight into her eyes and smiling. Oh boy, Ruka really like Mikan. Though he's just scared to tell her because it might make or break their relationship and he's not a risk taker to do that.

It's a bad thing 'cause I'm force to do something that I don't like and it's a good thing 'cause I'm being paid to do that something which isn't really that hard to do."

"Since that you've told me a part of your secret, I'm gonna do something for you." Ruka said while smiling.

"What is it?" Mikan asked puzzled and excited.

"Do you want to go to Central Town?" Ruka asked offering his hand.

"Sure!" Mikan said then she took Ruka's hand and they ran to the bus station hand in hand.

**-end of chapter-**

**Hope you like it. I really don't know what to write there. Please please please please please… read and review.**

**Dear…**

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520**

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Thank you for your reviews. I hope you will support me all the way! Again, thank you very much. **

**-forsaken-girl-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ah, Central Town. The perfect place for shopping…and eating fluff puffs.

Speaking of fluff puffs, Ruka and Mikan is eating some fluff puffs right now. And the girl, she's eating like crazy.

"This is my all-time favorite candy!" Mikan said with a big grin on her face. And Ruka was sure happy to see her smile like that. They have been eating this delight for a quarter and an hour NONSTOP!

"Uh Mikan?" Ruka said looking at her

"Yes?" Mikan said looking up with tidbits of what she was eating all over her face.

"We've been sitting here doing nothing for an hour. Maybe it's time to do some exercise or you know, burn some calories."

"I guess you're right." Mikan said while closing the box of the ever-famous candy and standing up. "We should keep ourselves physically fit." She raised her balled fist up-high. Well, uh, Ruka sweatdropped.

After some non-sense talking, they finally started with their exercise which is walking around Central Town. After two hours of nonstop walking and Mikan nonstop talking, they finally got tired. Especially Mikan. When they found a bench, they sat down.

"Men, I'm beat!" Mikan said wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"Yeah, me too." Ruka said.

"I don't think I can -yawn- manage to walk…home" she said then she drifted to sleep.

'She is so adorable.' Ruka thought.

"Hey Mikan. Are you asleep?" He asked the sleeping Mikan. To check if she was really asleep, he touched her brown hair. Well, there's no reaction so maybe she really is asleep.

"Mikan, you know what," Ruka said as if Mikan is still awake. "I really like you, I just can't tell it to you straight because I am scared of what might be the outcome."

There was silence.

"Do you know why I am talking to you even if you're asleep? Because this is the only way I know how to get this thing of my chest. It's really hard to like you. You are a very nice person. That's why I like you. You are so innocent, peaceful, friendly, nice, every nice adjective belongs to you. Well, almost… except intelligence. But I know you can work your way through intelligence. Mikan, I hope you feel the same way." Ruka said.

After about 15 minutes, he stood up and he carried Mikan on his back and they made their way back to the school grounds.

**-end of chapter-**

**Well, I know it's short. It's just that this chapter is especially made for Ruka. I hope you liked it. Isn't it weird…talking to a person while sleeping… yeah. Tell me how you feel about it. Tell me what to do next. I really am trying to be funny here so I hope you'll laugh. I'm really squeezing out the humor in my brain. Please… review.**

**To:**

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520**

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Aihara-Yuki**

**Mican**

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**sakura 206**

**glenda23**

**I am here, writing to you, to show you my gratitude. This is so because you were kind(and brave) enough to press that little 'go' button below the web page. Thank you a lot. And I hope you liked my little crappy fanfic. I hope you will support it until the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning, Mikan woke up very early. And by very early it meant 5 am on a Friday morning.

'Why did I wake up very early?' she thought. "What exactly last night? The last thing I remembered is that I was in the park with…" she paused for a moment then she said "Ruka. Yes. That's right. But why am I in my room already? Maybe he carried me."

Then the thought sank in her head. Then she turned very very red. Maybe because of embarrassment. 'oh no! I slept on him. And he also carried me through here. I must have been heavy.' "THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!!! WAAAAHHHH!!!"

After 5 minutes of wailing, Mikan realized that she is not sure of what happened. She thought of a lot of possibilities. Maybe she walked home with her subconscious mind or she really walked home her self but just forgot that she did it. Who knows. Then after thinking of all the possibilities that might have happened, she just decided to ask Ruka about it. That is if she sees him later.

"Maybe I should dress up for class. Ooh. Thank God it's Friday. I want to have a rest during the week end." After an hour of preparing for class, she finally went to the junior high building.

It was still dark because it's only 6:15 am or something. And the sunrise is getting later and later because winter is coming.

When she got inside the building, she realized there were no lights! It was very scary! Not even a teeny winny bit of light was sparkling.

"Hello? Is there anybody in here already?" she shouted. It was like night time and it was horrible. She decided to close her eyes and find her way to their classroom.

Mikan was very scared to go further down the hallway because she remembered those scary moving which are filmed in a school. Those movies whose scenes are the likes that Mikan is experiencing right now.

Then she decided that closing her eyes is not helping so she opened her eyes. It was very dark when she got in the classroom.

She remembered those horror movies where in it's very dark. Those scenes where there's no light. And suddenly there would be a light, which is happening right now to Mikan, and then you'll think it help. Then it turns out to be a…

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!!!"

"Idiot! I'm not a ghost." Said the person.

"You're not? But why is it that I can't see you? And who are you?"

"Because you're facing the wrong direction. Idiot! I'm at your back." Mikan slowly turned around and found…

"NATSUME! What are you doing here so early?" Mikan asked. "Idiot! You woke me up! Screaming 'who's there? Is there anybody there?'" he said while mimicking her girly voice.

"Hey! That's insulting! And why did you even come here?" Mikan said. But to her surprise, Natsume stepped forward towards her. And he was very silent and serious. With this act, Mikan got nervous.

"C-c-c-ome on! T-t-ell me!" Mikan said acting like she was so brave. And then everything went around, spinning. Then Natsume was on top of her.

"W-w-wh-wha-what are you doing?" Mikan asked for Natsume's face was getting closer and closer to her face. Then came the moment when his face was beside hers already.

"You're my girlfriend now, remember?" he said in her ear. 'Oh yeah. I forgot about that! Oh no!'

"Ye-yeah. So?"

"You agreed to do everything that I want you to do because…"

"…you pay me to do it! Wahhhh!!!" then she stood up which made Natsume fell on the ground.

"Ow!" Upon hearing this, Mikan got very worried. "Oh my gosh! Natsume are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! I sw-" she was cut of by the lights turning on. And by a noise which the fan club always say "Nat-!" but those girls were cut of by the scene infront them.

"Wha-…" "How?" "is this real?" but the one who outstood all the expressions was Sumire's "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

For the scene started when the lights opened. Everyone witnessed Natsume grab Mikan by her arm the hugged her tightly then close his eyes. As if to savor the moment.

**-end of chapter-**

**Whew! At last that was finished. I spent sleepless afternoons doing this chapter. Hope you like it. Please give me a piece of you mind. Please? And I have to admit. I don't think I'm doing a good job or a mediocre job. I find it effortless and not funny. I really do suck. Anyway. Thanks for reading and please submit a review.**

**I just want to thank:**

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520**

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Aihara-Yuki**

**Mican**

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**sakura 206**

**glenda23**

**ayaxrei fan143**

**steps lover**

**kaYeYe**

**ladalada**

**sHeLuVspInK**

**For reading and reviewing. I really am happy if there is someone who reviews my story. I jump around my room and ruin it. I would jump on my bed until it breaks and my mom needs to buy me a new bed. Uh… the destroying the bed part is not real. But I do feel like it's going to break when I jump on it. And I jump on it because I'm happy that there is someone who reviewed my story. Thanks a lot for your support. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Natsume! How can you do this to me?! Huh? Explain!" Sumire said near into tears. Mikan was still in Natsume's arms.

"I don't owe you an explanation, catdog." He said while standing up and grabbing Mikan's wrist. Mikan can't say anything at all. She was too shocked and too scared, because she might say something about the contract, to even speak. So she was forced to be dragged by Natsume out of the room. All she did the whole time was dust her blue checkered skirt.

When they were passing the hallway, Mikan noticed that the lights are on. Atleast her fears were lessen. She then realized that Natsume was still dragging her but she doesn't know where they are going. That's when she broke their silence and decided to ask Natsume.

"Uh, Natsume, where are we going?" but then, there was no reply. "Hey! Where are we going?"still no reply. People who are present in the corridor are starting to look at them. "Hey idiot! Where are you bringing me?" and she was beginning to get ticked off because she was being ignored. Aside from the fact that they were already outside the building and the sun is slowly rising and Natsume haven't told her yet where they are going. "Hey!" she said then she tries to get her wrist free. But he won't let her have it.

"What are you trying to do?" Natsume finally said when they are in Natsume's favorite Cherry Blossom tree. "Why do you act as if I wasn't asking you anything, huh?" she retorted.

"Why would I answer your questions? I'm not a dummy like you." And this phrase really hit a nerve. "Take that back!" she said pointing a finger right into Natsume's face. Nothing's really change between the both of them. Er, aside from the fact that they are wearing that blue uniform. And Hotaru burned Mikan's silly panties and gave her new under garments which are plain or quite matured prints (like stripes) and shorts and bras for a Christmas gift a few years back. Though I still don't get it why Natsume calls her polka dots.

When Natsume ignored her and read his manga under the tree, like he usually does, Mikan decided to just let go of the topic since fighting is useless and it would just lead to nowhere. Less did they know that people were talking about them. Especially their very own classmates.

"They were together?"

"I would never have expected that!"

"Why did he like her?"

"I never knew that Natsume is a stupid guy."

"He's not stupid! Mikan is kinda fun."

"But she's not gorgeous! I'm prettier than her!"

Then a blonde boy named Ruka walked inside the classroom. He was looking for Natsume ever since he got ready for school this morning and he's nowhere to be found. And this blonde boy asked their classmate a simple question that could be answered by a yes or no.

"Has anyone of you seen Natsume?" Those who arrived early that morning and seen the scene that Natsume created infront of them was the first who spoke. "Yeah, we've seen him alright. He was the first to arrive this morning along with his girlfriend." Said one of those fan girls in an irritated voice. However, this sentence made Ruka wonder very much. For his best friend never told him that he is falling for a girl. Or did he? Yes, but the girl that Natsume likes is also the girl that… Ruka likes. 'Could it be that…?! NO!' Ruka thought.

"Tell me! Who's this girl?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice. "Well, it's no other than our little Ms. Mikan Sakura." Sumire replied with bitterness and insult on her voice. "What?!" Ruka said as if he didn't hear it perfectly. Then he ran off the classroom and he tries to find Natsume. Only this time, with a little help from his animal friends.

And he finally found him, or rather them. Sitting in the Cherry Blossom tree side by side. He then walked there with all his courage to ask his best friend what is happening. He walked towards them very slowly until the two noticed him. Well, Natsume felt his presence but Mikan was busy looking at the falling leaves and thinking of what she can do to keep the autumn breeze away from her so she can stop shivering every time it passes by.

Mikan looked up and smiled when she saw Ruka. She is always glad to see him. She has a strange feeling towards him since that time he first talked to her. Even if it was a bad conversation. "Good morning Ruka!" She said in her jolly tone which always make Ruka blush. But right now, even if he's blushing, he still doesn't know what to do. Whether to greet her back or not or to talk to Natsume already. Well, he went for greet her option. "Uh, good morning to you too, Mikan. It's nice to see you today." He said then she asked, "What brings you here, Ruka?" Mikan asked in a curious tone. "Uh, I just need to talk to Natsume about something he's done." He replied. "I bet you want me to leave you both for the meanwhile right? Well, I'll see you later." Mikan said while standing up and walking towards the junior high building.

When Mikan was no longer in sight, Ruka asked Natsume the thing that was bothering him. "Hey, I heard you two were going out."

"Yeah. So what?" Natsume said. He really can't tell that it was just a contract. Not even to his best friend.

It's not that he wants his best friend to die with jealousy, even if he wanted to tell him badly it is against the contract. "Why Natsume?" Ruka said his voice is expressing his emotions. His strong feeling of anger, self-pity, and jealousy. "Natsume? Of all the people, why were you the one who hurt my feelings?" Ruka said and he really can't look straight right into his eyes.

"I need her." Natsume replied while standing up. Well, he really did need her. He needs her smile to brighten up his day. He needs her concern to make her feel loved and he needs her to get away from those fan girls. Although the getting away from the fan girls part is not really important as those first two reasons.

"I need her too. Natsume, even if we're best friends, I'm going to get that girl from you! You'd better watch what you do." Ruka said trying to threaten Natsume.

"I just hope that won't ruin our friendship." Natsume said turning his back to look at his best friend's eyes. "May the best man wins." Natsume said then walked towards the building.

**-end of chapter-**

**Phew… glad that's over. Well, I retyped the end of this chapter, just to add a little twist in their lives. Mwahahahahahahahahaha. Oh no, please don't kill me! I'm just a tryin' hard author who wants to own Alice Academy. Oh, please kind hearted people. Read and review this trashy story of mine. Oh please.**

**Thank you…**

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520**

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Aihara-Yuki**

**Mican**

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**sakura 206**

**glenda23**

**ayaxrei fan143**

**steps lover**

**kaYeYe**

**ladalada**

**slasher0author**

**Nephie-Chan**

**Yia-san**

**Natsumexmikan**

**magenta-chan**

**nesbab**

**anitsirhc**

**thank you for your words of wisdom. I swear the following chapters will be a lot better. I really am trying my best to make this story worth your precious time. Thanks for your reviews and please continue on supporting my story. Thank you very much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Natsume was sitting under his favorite cherry blossom tree. Trying hard to read his favorite manga. Ever since that conversation with Ruka yesterday, he couldn't concentrate well in those things that he is doing.

For Natsume, it was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. Well, not right after this minute. "_N-A-T-S-U-M-E-H-Y-U-U-G-A. He makes the girls go gaga._"

'_What the hell is that?'_ He thought and he saw his crazy mob running towards him. At seeing this sight, he ran for his life.

"Damn! Where is that girl when I need her?" he said to himself. He was now running on the dorms trying to look for Mikan and as if on cue, he saw HIS little girl coming out of a corner.

"Natsume, I was-aaaahhhhh!!!" Mikan was about to say something when Natsume held her wrist and dragging her towards her dorm. When they were about to turn to the corridor to Mikan's three star bedroom, they found out that there were already a group of fan girls waiting there.

"Oh no! Let's go to my room instead." Natsume said. "Waaahhh!!! What did I ever do to deserve this?" Mikan said while waterfall of tears were coming out of her eyes.

She felt the wind make way for her and Natsume. She watched Natsume's back covered with that black jacket. _'His back looks nice. It looks so warm.'_ Mikan thought. "Oh God?! What am I thinking?" she said out loud. Then finally, she felt that they stopped for about two seconds then ran inside a huge elegant room.

"Sigh." Natsume said as he sat down in his 3-seater violet sofa. Mikan watched him while she was catching her breath. After a minute, she watched him stand up and go to his own kitchen.

"Whoa! You have your own kitchen? Cool!" Mikan said as her eyes widened. "Yeah. You don't have to tell me that obvious fact." Natsume said after he got himself a glass of water. Mikan watched him put down the empty glass of water. Then she remembered something. Something that was part of the contract.

"Aaaaahhhh!!! Natsume!" She said or rather screeched. This noise made Natsume's eardrums ache. "Argh! What do you want you little polka-dotted panty girl?" He said very loudly which made Mikan jump a little. "IM NOT LITTLE ANYMORE!"

"Whatever."

"Uh, you see…" Mikan said looking down and looking a little sidewards. "It's a Saturday." She said shyly while blushing.

Natsume was really finding it weird. What's so blushing in saying the phrase 'It's a Saturday?' It's not like saying its Valentines Day. "So?" he finally replied after a couple of minutes. "Uh, the contract?" Mikan said and now her whole face is blushing.

"What about it?" he said in his emotionless voice.

"ItsaysthatyoushouldgowithmetoCentralTownonSaturdays." She said very fast. But not fast enough for Natsume not to understand.

"Are you crazy? Those girls are going to eat me alive!" he said. "But I really badly want to go there." Mikan said with pleading eyes. And then Natsume heard Ruka's words in his head. _'I need her too. Natsume, even if we're best friends, I'm going to get that girl from you! You'd better watch what you do.' Well, it looks like his threat is successful. _Natsume thought.

"Alright. But find a way to stop those girls chasing me around. It seems that they even know that it is me even if it's just my shadow they saw." And this made Mikan think.

_What if the shadow is not familiar? Then that means they wouldn't chase it! But how can you make a shadow not familiar? Come on Mikan! It's at the tip of your tounge!_ Then she looked around and saw Natsume's black cat mask on his side table.

Mikan looked at Natsume. And her eyes were giving him that do-you-think-what-I'm-thinking look. "What?" he said.

A disguise!" Mikan said while pointing her index upwards. "Natsume I got it! We need to make you unfamiliar to the girls! You need a make over!" Mikan said while dragging Natsume to his bedroom.

She let go of Natsume's hand then she voluntarily searched his closet. Making Natsume's clothes to fly everywhere. This scene made Natsume sweatdrop. Good thing his undergarments are placed somewhere not in the closet.

"Hey help me!" Mikan said. "How can I help you when you haven't even told me of your plan." Natsume said walking towards his closet. "What are you looking for anyway?" Natsume added as he sat beside Mikan who was now doing her search properly.

"Don't you have any hoodies?" she asked while still searching. "Hoodies?" This made him feel like an idiot. It must be a type of shirt with a hood. Or maybe anything with a hood. He doesn't know much on fashion since he's a boy. Why should he care about it? Fashion is for gay people.

"Hoodies, those sweaters, jackets, shirts or anything with hood! Come on! You must have one!" Mikan said while clutching her fist in the same level as her face. "Oh. Those. I have plenty of those somewhere…" Natsume replied then pushed Mikan out of his way so that he can hog his cabinet to himself. And this action made Mikan slide and bump her head to the wall. "Ow, you don't have to do that!" Mikan said. "You know, there is this word. And it is excuse me. It is used to shoo people in a nice way you know!" Mikan said while standing up and dusting her skirt.

"Found it." Natsume said while pulling a sky blue piece of clothing from the bottom of his pile of garments. Then he held it out infront of Mikan. It was a dark sky blue long-sleeved sweater with hood. It has a pocket in the middle-lower part. And it was plain. But cute.

"Okay, remove our school uniform jacket and wear that." Mikan said. "Why would I follow an idiot like you?" Natsume said. "Com'on! Trust me!" Mikan said and now she was walking towards Natsume in a seductive way. "Or do you want me to remove it from you?" she said in a seductive tone.

"Don't make me hurl." Natsume said in a bored voice. "If you're trying to seduce me, sorry but it's not working." Natsume said and checking the sweater if there was a hole or anything wrong with it since he just wore it once.

"Then do it!" Mikan screamed. "FINE! Geesh, you don't have to shout all the time." He said then took off his school jacket and put wiggled in his hoodie. "There? Happy?" Natsume said.

Mikan looked at him in fascination. He was in his blue checkered school pants and in a dark sky blue hoodie. _Oh boy, he's cute. _Mikan thought. "Hey! What am I thinking?" she said out loud.

"Yeah. What are you thinking? You're making me look ridiculous." Natsume said. "Oh right. Just a couple of things more." She walked to his mirror and found a hair gel. She walked towards Natsume, tiptoed to reach his head and side-swept his bangs. Well, not all of it. Just a few. This move made Natsume froze. It made him shiver when she touched his hair.

Good thing his whole body was covered. But his eyes. It was wide in shock. But just for a moment. Then he felt that Mikan just pulled the hood.

"Natsume! Is that you?" This made Nastume snap back to reality. "Huh?" he replied stupidly. "Face the mirror." Mikan said with a very big bright warm smile plasted on her face.

He slowly looked in the mirror. And he saw a teenager, wearing a checkered blue pants, a dark sky blue sweater and was wearing its hood and his bangs was side swept. This boy's only similarity with Natsume was that they both have crimson eyes and the same checkered pants. Their hair wasn't the same. He had his bangs swept in one side. The boy in the mirror looked like Pete from the Fall-Out Boy. It's not him. It was not Natsume. Well, as long as it's got the hoodie on.

"What do you think? Am I good or what?" Mikan said and he turned to look at her. He hates to say it but she's done a pretty good job on him. "Oh God, Natsume! You're so hot b-"

"Little girl, you can't have a crush on me or else the contract will be off." Natsume said.

"Ugh! You poser! I'm not yet done! I was about to say you're so hot because you look like Pete!" Mikan said.

"Whatever. Let's just go to central town." Natsume said while walking out of the door. But before he can, Mikan held his hand and pulled him towards his window.

"We can't pass there! What if there are fan girls waiting for you outside? They will know that it's you! Let's pass by the window." Mikan suggested while pointing the window. "Idiot! In case you don't know, my room is on the second floor."

"Then let's jump." Mikan said while still dragging him. She opened the window then stood on it.

"I think I should go first." Natsume said. He then jumped out of his window and landed on the ground gracefully. While Mikan, she jumped out the window in a wrong way. "AAAAAHHHH!!!" she closed her eyes and expecting her self hit the ground and have a lot of broken bones, But instead, she fell straight on Natsume's arms. She slowly opened her eyes and saw those crimson eyes. And those crimson eyes were looking at her with concern. There was silence until the Pete look alike asked her something.

"Are you alright?" he said. And by now, she has a deep red blush. _Oh God! This is so embarrassing_. "Good thing I'm wearing my shorts already." Mikan said out loud. "Yeah. Too bad I don't get to see your silly panties anymore. Curse Imai for that." Natsume said looking straight. And they both realized that they were still in that position. Mikan suddenly jumped of his arms.

"Ah right we'd better get going!" Mikan said while walking away.

"Idiot! The bus stop is this way!" Natsume said pointing the other way. "Oh right." She said as she scratched her head.

Natsume walked ahead of Mikan but Mikan being Mikan, ran towards Natsume and held his hand. Surprised by her action, Natsume looked at Mikan. He decided that he won't let this moment slip away. Little did they know that there was someone watching them.

**-end of chapter-**

**Well, hope you like it. I really like Pete…haha. He's cute. Don't cha think? Anyway, please give me a piece of your mind. So my mind would be at peace on what you think. Please? Yeah, you can tell that I'm a weirdo. No wonder I don't have friends. Haha. Oh well, I like being alone and being emo. Haha. Please give me your thoughts.**

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520**

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Aihara-Yuki**

**Mican**

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**sakura 206**

**glenda23**

**ayaxrei fan143**

**steps lover**

**kaYeYe**

**ladalada**

**slasher0author**

**Nephie-Chan**

**Yia-san**

**Natsumexmikan**

**magenta-chan**

**nesbab**

**anitsirhc**

**XrandomgirlX**

**YAC**

**xandykawaii**

**j531823**

**Thank you for your kind review. I'm glad that you liked the previous chapters. I hope you liked this one too. Thank you for reading my fanfic. I really am trying my best to entertain you and make your summer time worth your while. Thank you again. I hope you will continue to read and support my story. Thank you very much.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"WE'RE HERE!!!" Mikan said exactly as she hopped out of the bus. "Stop it little girl! It's so annoying and embarrassing!" Then something more embarrassing happened.

Mikan's stomach growled. Everybody turned to look at them. "Aw." Mikan said while hiding her blushing face in embarrassment. "Of all the place that this would happen, Natsume?" There was no reply.

When she looked up, she saw nobody. She looked around her north, south, east and finally west. Then, she saw Natsume walking away from her. "Hey! Natsume! Wait up!" She ran to the figure which is not stopping but slowed down it's walk a little.

After a while, Mikan finally caught up with Natsume. "You jerk! I told you to wait up!" Mikan said while panting and holding her knees. "If you didn't call my name, I would have stopped." Natsume replied looking at her. "Why? Don't you wanna be called by your name?" she asked. "Idiot! The reason you dressed me up ridiculously is because we are hiding from those violent fan girls. Or would you rather ran here in Central Town." Natsume said while holding his hood as if threatening Mikan that he will put it down.

"No! Uh, I'll just call you errr… What could I call you?" Mikan said while putting the tip of her index finger in her chin. As if she was thinking. Then it happened again.

_GROWL _goes Mikan's stomach. Then they both sweat dropped. "Uh, I think I'm hungry." Mikan said while doing a fake smile. "Fine. Let's dine." Natsume said walking side by side with Mikan. They saw a coffee shop and there were no people in it. Well, maybe two or three tables were occupied.

By the looks of it, everything there looks delicious and expensive. Then Natsume walked towards the door. "Uh Hoodie?" Mikan called Natsume. He looked back. "What?" he stopped moving to listen to what the girl has to say.

"Uh, it's just that, it looks like the food is expensive there." She said while looking down. "I won't be able to save money if we eat there."

Well, Mikan's word made Natsume's mind go round. And before he knows, his subconscious mind answered for him. "I'll treat you." He found himself saying.

'_What?'_

'_You need to treat her idiot!'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because you like her and you're going to treat her so that she'll like you back.'_

'_Who told you that?!'_

'_Idiot! I'm you!'_

'_Really? I don't usually treat people their meals.'_

'_And you're doing this because she's special.'_

'_What makes you think that she's someone special when she smiles?'_

'_Hey! I didn't say that she's special when she smiles. I just said she's special.'_

'_Whatever.'_

"Uh, Natsume?" Mikan asked in a whisper.

"WHAT?!" Natsume said pissed off.

"Hey! You don't need to scream. I'm just here beside you, you know."

"Let's just go inside." Natsume said while pushing the door but her phrase made him stop for a while and blush.

"Thank you, Natsume."

"Let's just go in." he replied. But inside he was happy.

As expected, the food is expensive. "What do you want to order?" Natsume asked Mikan after he said his desired food. "Uh, are you sure you're going to treat me? It's ju-…"

"Just double my order." Natsume said when he was pissed off. I mean Mikan was asking the same question for a hundred times already. The waitress just looked at him as if to say that what he did was wrong but he replied her glare by giving her his famous do-you-wanna-die glare. Then with that, the woman walked fast to the counter.

There was silence until Mikan decided to break it. "Uh, thank you very much Nat-…"

"SSSSHHH!!!"

"Oh right. Thank's very much Hoodie."

"What for?" he replied puzzeled.

"For helping me save, letting me eat here, feeding me, and giving me 500 rabbits a day, thank you for catching me a while ago. Thank you very much Natsume. You're really helping me a lot." Mikan said as she looked at Natsume straight right into his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me." Was his reply just before their orders came. It was 2 ham and cheese croissant for each of them. And there was this huge mango shake.

"Wow! Thanks Natsume!" Mikan said as she held the croissant ready to bite it. Then she looked at Natsume taking his first bite. Then he looked up and he saw her smiling at him. She was indeed very happy.

'_See Ruka, I can also make her happy.' _He thought as he looked away from her and turn his head to the window. Feeling silly for he was wearing a hood inside a café.

Fter awhile, they walked around central town and by now, people are really focusing their attention on Hoodie. Finally, he can't take it anymore.

"Polka-dots, let's go in here." He said while dragging Mikan inside a clothing shop. "What are you gonna buy Hoodie?" Mikan asked. "I'm gonna make you a Hoodie too, idiot!" he said while browsing throught the racks.

"M-m-me? H-h-hoodie? Why?"

"People are starting to look at me as if I'm crazy. And since it's your idea, you need to do it with me. This is what we are gonna do every time we are outside the school building. Got it?"

"No." she said innocently.

"Here, fit this." He said shoving her a pink long-sleeved sweater. It has a pocket on the middle-lower part. The pocket has two holes on the side which is united. It was a starry sweater.

"R-r-right here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Or do you want me to remove your jacket for you?"

**(Incase you're wondering why they are wearing jackets, it is because it's already autumn.) **

"Uh, I think I can manage." The she looked around the shop, no one was there. Just the cashier lady. This made her sigh.

"Alright" she said while she took off the jacket and wiggled through the sweater.

"What?" Mikan asked Natsume after a minute of silence. All Natsume could do was stare at her in amazement though he doesn't show it. She looks cute. She's like a kid on a school day.

Finally, Natsume realized that he have been staring at her so he browse for more of those sweaters hanging on the rack. He picked up a gray one with a huge yellow question mark printed in front and the pocket had two holes in the lower part. He held it up high and shoved it into Mikan's hands.

Mikan, who is by the way still in that pink sweater, was wondering why Natsume was shoving sweaters with hoods in her hands. He shoved her a gray with a question mark, a dark yellow with orange and pink stripes, a blue with thin red and yellow vertical stripes with it. He kept on shoving things but stopped when Mikan said "Natsume? This is getting heavy." She said but by now, those pieces of clothing were covering her face. This same pieces of garments were the once who absorbed her voice which made it hard for Natsume to understand. But he is Natsume Hyuuga that's why he still understood it.

"Just make your way to the counter." He said leading the way to the counter.

"How? I can't even see a thing." She said barely being heard.

"Uh, ma'am?" finally, the store clerk asked. "May I help you with those?"

"Yes please. Since that jerk did his shopping and treated me as if I'm a shopping cart." Mikan said glaring at Natsume then taking off the sweater. After that, she handed it to Natsume who placed it on top of the counter.

"Which of these are you going to buy sir?" said the clerk.

"All of it. But may I take this one already? She badly needs it." He said grabbing the blue with red and yellow stripes.

"Yes sir. Just let me scan it for a moment. Ah there." Said the lady then she handed it to him.

"Wear it." Natsume said as he shoved the sweater to Mikan's hand.

"What?" Mikan said looking at the sweater then at Natsume.

"Are you deaf? I said wear it."

"But why?" she asked puzzled.

"You need to do this hoodie thing with me."

"But-…"

"Hey remember? I'm paying you to do this! If you don't want to, you need to pay for all of these sweaters!" he said pointing at the pile of girly sweaters.

"Who are they for any way? Don't tell me you're wearing pink? You'll look like a gay." Mikan said laughing at her own joke.

"Idiot. That's for you." Natsume said and he turned to face the cashier lady. This made Mikan stop laughing and started stammering.

"F-f-for m-m-me?" she said then after a few seconds added another question. "W-w-why?" Mikan said running beside the counter.

"Because… I uh…" Natsume said and he was really getting nervous. "I-I don'twanttoattracttoomuchattention." He said fastly. Well, he almost spilled his feelings for her in public. Good thing he thought of a lame reason.

"Uh, could you repeat that agin? I didn't catch that." Mikan said. "I said that I don't want to attract too much attention. So for now wear that, fix your hair and carry your free sweaters." Natsume said while shoving her 4 huge paper bags stuffed with sweaters.

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan said while walking in front of Natsume after they walked out of the boutique.

"For what?"

"For these sweaters, for the expensive food, for your time, for your energy, for saving me and giving me 500 rabbits a day. Thanks a lot Natsume." She said in a very sincere way. You can see that she really was happy because her smile was very huge and warm and thankful.

"Whatever. Let's go home. I'm tired." Natsume said while walking side by side with Mikan. Those things that Mikan said made him shiver. But it was unnoticed for he was really wrapped up.

**-end of chapter-**

**Yawn… its 12 am and I haven't slept a wink because of this story of mine. Thanks for giving it a time and sparing it a thought. Please read and review. Sorry if the last part sucked. I really think that it was a cliff hanger. Or maybe not. I don't know. But you know. So please tell me what you know. Please. Do read and review. Try it. It's very fun.**

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520**

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Aihara-Yuki**

**Mican**

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**sakura 206**

**glenda23**

**ayaxrei fan143**

**steps lover**

**kaYeYe**

**ladalada**

**slasher0author**

**Nephie-Chan**

**Yia-san**

**Natsumexmikan**

**magenta-chan**

**nesbab**

**anitsirhc**

**XrandomgirlX**

**YAC**

**xandykawaii**

**j531823**

**penned-name**

**bruhareviewer**

**DMPMG**

**Thank you for giving me a piece of your mind. I hope you continue to read it and thanks for your kindness in giving me a review. I hope my story was worth your precious time. If you think it's not good, well, I'm deeply sorry for wasting your time. But all the same, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you will continue to read it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm going to be late!" This is how school days usually start in this so-called Alice Academy. This merry-go-lucky young brunette with chocolate eyes will always wake up late. After doing her morning ceremonials, excluding the breakfast for she has no time for it, she ran out of her room.

She was about to exit but she remembered something. The sweater. She quickly grabbed one not caring which then ran as fast as she could. When she was about to turn a corner, she bumped into a certain popular boy named Natsume Hyuuga.

"You IDIOT! Watch where you're going." He said then took off followed by a crazy fan club girls' mob. Then Natsume remembered that he was paying Mikan to be his girlfriend. So he ran towards Mikan and walked beside her.

"Good morning Natsume! I thought you have forgotten." Mikan said while warmly smiling at him.

"Tch! I don't forget polka-dots." He said then walked with her. Then those fan girls immediately stopped chasing them.

Before turning into a corner, a blonde boy holding a rabbit suddenly came out of it. Mikan is always delighted to see him for he is special to her. That's why she quickly ran to him when she saw him. "Good morning Ruka!" she greeted him with her famous warm smile and stopped right in front of him. This action made the blonde boy blush. "Uh, good morning to you too Mikan."

Natsume cannot tolerate it anymore. He is already becoming jealous. He looked at his best friend and his best friend looked back at him. Mikan was still in front of Ruka and wasn't aware of what's happening with the two boys.

"Come on Mikan. We're gonna be late. Do you wanna come Ruka?" said Natsume.

"Yeah I'll come." Ruka said following Natsume.

"That's good Ruka! I haven't talked to you for awhile now. What happened in Central town last Thursday?" Mikan said walking beside Ruka.

Ruka was as red as a tomato when he remembered what he did during that day. (The one when he talked to Mikan about his feelings. But Mikan is sleeping.) "Uh… err…" he started. "You err… fell asleep." Ruka said and his voice is shaking. But he is trying his best to put it together.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Ruka. I didn't mean too. I must be very tired during that day. I'm really sorry. But do you know how I came home?" Mikan asked Ruka looking straight into his eyes. He was drowning.

"I carried you." He found himself saying softly. He was deeply hypnotized by Mikan's chocolate eyes and it made him say the truth. But then, it appears as if the truth was not enough. He wanted to ask Mikan out that after noon.

"Do you mind spending this afternoon with me Mikan?" he said then after a while it dawned to him what he said and added quickly "If you two don't mind. I-I mean if you two don't have any plans this after noon."

When Natsume heard this, he stopped on his tracks and waited for Mikan's reply. "Well, there's no plan this afternoon so maybe it would be alright with Natsume." Mikan said while smiling brightly at Ruka then looked at Natsume. Natsume now looked at her with his emotionless eyes. "Whatever." He replied and there was a trace of bitterness, anger, jealousy and selfishness in his voice and eyes.

"So well spend our time this afternoon then, Ruka." She said straight into his eyes which made him drown. "Thank you, Mikan." He said then the door to their classroom opened.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" then she turned to look at her best friend. "HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" she said while running towards her and you know what happens.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." Then she was shot to the wall. "Ow! Meanie!" Mikan said while rubbing her butt, which aches a lot. "I should be thankful to God because He made the butt the strongest muscle in our body. If He hadn't I must've died already." Mikan said under her breath. "Are you alright?" Yuu asked offering her a hand. "Thanks Yuu. I'm alright so don't worry." Mikan said with a smile.

"That's what you get for trying to hug me." Hotaru said with an emotionless tone. And the day went on. Finally classes ended. Ruka walked over to Mikan's table.

"Ready to go now Mikan?" Ruka said while handing out his hand. Mikan took it then said "Yup! Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" He said.

"Uh, I'm kinda tired in going to Central Town. I wanna see something new." She replied. The blood in Natsume's body was really burning with jealousy. But he can't hurt his best friend. That's why he walked out. _I'm going to catch her. Just wait and see Ruka. _And with that, he banged the classroom door.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Anyway, shall we go now Mikan?" he asked her again. With that, they walked through out the whole school grounds.

Soon, the two started to walk around the classroom. They really don't know where they are going but it seems that their feet have their own mind. It seems to be taking them to the Northern Forest. Suddenly, Ruka broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, Mikan?"

"Yeah?" she replied looking at him.

"I wanna show you something." He said while holding her fist. With that, they both started running. But because of Mikan's clumsiness, she trip over a root of the tree. And that root was a real big root. And it is also thick.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" she screeched. She waited her face to hit the filthy soil of the Northern Forest but instead, her face hit something soft and clean.

She opened her eyes to see what happened and surprise to see a blonde boy with blue eyes lying in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern showing from his actions, eyes and face. Mikan found herself drowning from those blue eyes of his. Those blue tantalizing eyes of him. She was falling very deep when suddenly she felt pain on her ankle. "Ow!" she said still looking straight in Ruka's eyes.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Ruka said while sitting up and leaning on the tree. This made Mikan's hypnotism stop. "I-I I think I sprained my ankle." Mikan said trying to stand up. But then, "AH!" she said and she fell down and now her face was inches away from her life long crush.

'_Crush? Did I just think that my face is only inches apart from my crush? What the hell. But then, I always knew that Ruka is special. And so is Natsume. Hey. Did I just think of Natsume? What the ?!_' Mikan the suddenly said a part of her thoughts out loud. "Snap out off it!"

"What do you need to snap out off, Mikan?" Ruka asked her. This brought back Mikan to reality. "Uh, er… nothing!" she said giving a fake smile.

"Are you sure?" Ruka said but then he turned as red as a tomato when he realized their position. But Mikan is so dense than she still doesn't realize their position. But she's not so dense not to notice the very red Ruka.

"Ruka, why are you red?" Mikan asked. They still are in the same position. Upon hearing this question, he got redder, if it's possible.

"Uh, let's look at your ankle Mikan." He said as a reply just to get away from the reason. He then gently sat Mikan beside him and she leaned on the tree. Ruka moved in front of Mikan. "Which foot hurts? Or does both of it hurts?" Ruka said holding on her left shoe.

"I think it's the right foot that hurts." Mikan said while turning red. Ruka then removed her shoe and she winced in pain. "Ow! That hurts." She said and now tears were starting to form from her eyes. When Ruka removed her socks, the sight made his eyes grow big for he have never seen such a huge swelling in his life. He suddenly felt guilty. If he hadn't asked her to walk around, she wouldn't have tripped. If he hadn't dragged her, she wouldn't have tripped. And if she didn't tripped, her foot would be fine. Her foot wouldn't as big as this.

"I'm sorry Mikan." He said while his bangs is covering his eyes.

"What are you sorry for, Ruka?" Mikan said trying to take a peak at his blue orbs.

"Because of me, your foot is swelling." He said looking away.

"Don't be sorry about it. Now, could you show me what we came here for?" she said smiling warmly. And now, it was his turn to drown in her eyes. He fell like he's going to hug her anytime now.

'_Oh come on Ruka! Stop yourself!'_ he thought. And just in time before his hands stretched out to her body, he stopped it.

"Do you still want to go there?" he asked her and wasn't able to look straight in her eyes for he felt guilty again.

"Yes. Ruka. I want to see what is beautiful in your point of view." Mikan said with a very big and bright smile plastered in her face.

"May I carry you towards that place?"

"Uh, I don't think I can walk. I'm sorry if I'm a burden. But I really want to see that beautiful place Ruka." She said while grabbing her shoes and stuffing her socks inside it. Then she removed the other pair and did the same thing. Now she was bare-footed. By then, she was surprised when suddenly, she was lifted off the ground.

"AAAHHHH!!! Oh my Gosh! I thought I was gonna fall Ruka." She said and now, she was looking up to Ruka's face.

"I won't let you fall Mikan." He said and there was affection in his voice. Mikan was now blushing. Ruka was now desperate to change the topic. Why on earth did he even say his thoughts out lound. He never knew that Imai was right that he was stupid.

_This could be the lamest excuse but…_

"I think we should head there now. Are you ready Mikan?"

"Yup! I'm ready Freddy!" Mikan said with smile in her face.

"Uh… who's Freddy?" Ruka said in a wondering voice.

"Uh. I dunno. I just heard that line when I was a kid." She said then giggled. And they walked through Northern Forest. They went deeper and deeper but they don't care.

"Okay we're here Mikan!" Ruka said while looking at the sight in front of them. The sight was really breath-taking.

Beds of roses were on the floor. Everything seems to be perfect. Different kinds of roses were present. It was colorful and exciting, in a way.

There was a garden in the middle of the Northern Forest? How come she never knew it? Or was she too scared to go inside the Northern Forest? But who cares? This sight makes her forget her problems.

"I wish I could walk so that I can run around here. The sight is so beautiful!" Mikan said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes it is beautiful." He said but wasn't referring to the view but the girl in his arms.

They sat under a tree and appreciated the beauty they are seeing.

"I think we should head back now, Mikan." he said after an hour or so.

"I think so too. Inner would be served in an hour. Although, I don't know if I can go to dinner tonight." Mikan said looking at her foot. Then again, this made Ruka feel guilty.

"I really am sorry Mikan." He said.

"Don't be sorry. In fact, I want to thank you for showing me this beautiful sight, Ruka."' She said and he smiled at her.

He carried Mikan back to her room. After awhile, they reached her room, just to see Natsume leaning beside the door frame.

**-end of chapter-**

**What do you think? I didn't put any humor in this because this chapter should be romantic. I swear the next one will have humor in it. Please continue to read and review. I'm sorry but I don't use baka as idiot in my fic. i watch Animax instead of the Japanese version. That's why I don't know what happens there. I hope you don't mind. Though I really would like to use baka. But the same time, I don't feel like using it. **

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520**

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Aihara-Yuki**

**Mican-chan**

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**sakura 206**

**glenda23**

**ayaxrei fan143**

**steps lover**

**kaYeYe**

**ladalada**

**slasher0author**

**Nephie-Chan**

**Yia-san**

**natsumexmikan**

**magenta-chan**

**nesbab**

**anitsirhc**

**XrandomgirlX**

**YAC**

**xandykawaii**

**j531823**

**penned-name**

**bruhareviewer**

**DMPMG**

**proffesional**

**natsumehottie**

**yan.mango**

**iluvanime**

**Thank you for your words of wisdom. Now, I feel like I'm doing a great job. I really hope you like my story. I am trying to do my best to make my story worth your precious time. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you'll read it all the way. And again, thank you very much for your support.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Good evening, Natsume!" Mikan said while still in Ruka's arms and still holding her shoes.

"What's so good in the evening when you're here to ruin it?" Natsume said with his expressionless face on.

"Oh well, sorry to ruin your evening!" she said sarcastically but then added "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from those idiotic fan girls. Since my best friend wont help me run away from them." He said.

"But why here?" she said with curiosity in her voice.

"You're my girlfriend, idiot!" he said and he knew that this statement hurt Ruka. He looked at his best friend's reaction and his reaction was as he suspected. He looked away and he has that hurt expression in his face.

"What happened to you two?" he asked walking towards them. Then his gaze fell on Mikan's foot.

"She tripped because of me, Natsume." Ruka said with guilt in his voice.

"What a klutz. Let's go polka-dots." He said as he snatched Mikan from Ruka's arms and he carried her in his own. This made Ruka's jaw drop. It was rude of him to do that.

They started to walk away but then stopped when Natsumeheard Mikan say "That's so rude Natsume!" After that she turned her head towards Ruka and said "Thank you Ruka! I'm sorry if I am a burden. I hope we can go there again next time." And after she said that, Natsume started to head in her room.

"What happened to your foot?" he asked as he carefully placed her on her bed.

"I tripped and had this small sprain." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, then what is big for you? As huge as an elephant?" he asked sarcastically. Then he placed his thumb on the swelling part.

"OW!" she said and the pain made her jump slightly.

"I think we should go to the hospital." Natsume said as he carried her.

"Uh, Natsume? Could I just take a bath? I mean I feel so dirty after I tripped." She said.

"Whatever." He said. "Though I don't think you could walk through your bathroom."

"I can see, I'm half-way there!" she said then after a while she closed her bathroom door.

After she closed her bathroom door, she started to take off her clothes and carefully dipped her body in the bathtub. The she noticed her bathroom door not locked. "I'd better lock it before that perverted moron opens it." She said as she stood up without covering her body a towel.

Unfortunately, her other feet is covered with bubbles which made her… slip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she fell on her back and was unable to move. "Ow. I can't move. Everythings blurry. Help." She mumbled then fainted due to the inpact of her head hitting the marble floor.

'_Mikan!' _Natsume thought as he rushed through the bathroom door when he heard the shout. "Polka-dots!" he said as he knocked on the door. No answer. "Polka-dots, are you alright?" he asked as he knock on the door, now a bit harder. "I'm gonna turn the knob if you don't answer." He said in an irritated voice.

"Okay. Three, two, one." He said and he took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly. He took a pick inside and he saw no one, at first. When he opened the door completely, he saw Mikan. Naked.

Natsume eyes grew and he quickly closed the door. "What did I just saw?" he asked himself. Beads of sweat were now all over his body. He can feel himself getting hot in the cheeks and all over the body.

_I didn't see it. This is a dream._ Then he turned the door knob. It's really open. He quickly placed his arms back where it should belong.

His mind was battling with his emotions.

_Come on! Save her! She needs you, idiot!_

_Oh really, and after I save her she'll just call me a perverted moron._

_Who cares? You like it that way don't you?_

_Yeah… wait! No! who wants to be called a pervert?_

_You…_

"FINE! I"LL GO IN THERE!" he said. Then he closed his eyes.

_Idiot! How could you save her when you can't see her? Maybe you could just look away. Right!_

He then went in there, still not looking at Mikan's naked body. He grabbed a towel then quickly covered Mikan's body. He then lifted her up and went to the hospital.

Natsume was blushing real hard. He was very red and very sweaty.

On their way, some men were trying hard to take advantage of the almost naked Mikan. But they always end up having a part of their body burnt.

After a few minutes of walking and a lot of people staring at them (and getting burned), they finally arrived at the hospital.

"What happened?" asked the nurse.

"I dunno." Natsume replied as he glared at the nurse.

"Uh, okay. Let's go this way." The nurse said as she led Natsume to a hospital room. Then, she took Mikan. After that, she asked Natsume to come back later on.

After the nurse 'shooed' him, he went to Hotaru's room to inform her of what happened.

Knock knock knock.

After a while, the door opened. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" said an emotionless Hotaru.

"You're idiot of a friend slipped in the bathroom." He said leaning on the door frame.

"Why?" she said still in that bored tone but you can see concern in her eyes.

"Dunno. Do you expect me to watch her taking a bath?"

"Yes. After all you always look at her panties."

"Tch. Whatever." He said in annoyed voice and started to walk away.

"Try telling it to Ruka." Hotaru said before he completely got out of sight.

He did what he was told. He went into the barn for he was sure that it is the place where his best friend goes when he needs to set some emotions free.

"Ruka." He called out and surely he was there.

"What do you still want, Natsume?"

"I want to tell you that she's in the hospital." He said which made Ruka look at him.

"What?! Why?" he exclaimed.

"She slipped in the bathroom."

"What was she doing in the bathroom?" Ruka asked and there were now lines in his forehead.

"Taking a bath." And with this Ruka's eyes widened.

"Did you see her…" he asked not minding to go on.

"I think I did." Natsume finally said after a long silence.

"NO!!!" Ruka said and running towards his best friend and grabbing his collar. They were looking at each other straight in the eye.

"How could you do this Natsume?"

"Do you expect me to just sit there and wait?"

"You could've at least called Imai!" Ruka said furiously.

"So you do expect me to just sit there and wait for Imai to pass." Natsume said now raising his voice. Ruka then loosened his grip on the collar.

"I don't know. Just please, tell me you didn't take advantage of it, Natsume." Ruka said looking at his foot instead.

"Do you think I'm that kind of person?" Natsume said turning his back on him. Then he said "I'll go visit her now, do you wanna come?" then he walked away. Ruka then followed after awhile.

**-end of chapter-**

**Please DO tell me what you feel about it. I find it weird. I really am trying to be funny. Well, this scene sounds familiar right? Well, I got that from My Girl. You know the Korean television series. Sorry if some parts have wrong grammar. I try to base my grammar from what I read in the books. I hope you liked it. Please, kindly read and review. **

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520**

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Aihara-Yuki**

**Mican-chan**

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**sakura 206**

**glenda23**

**ayaxrei fan143**

**steps lover**

**kaYeYe**

**ladalada**

**slasher0author**

**Nephie-Chan**

**Yia-san**

**natsumexmikan**

**magenta-chan**

**nesbab**

**anitsirhc-sorry, for the wrong spelling of your pen name. I really apologize.**

**XrandomgirlX**

**YAC**

**xandykawaii**

**j531823**

**penned-name**

**bruhareviewer**

**DMPMG**

**proffesional**

**natsumehottie**

**yan.mango**

**iluvanime**

**Evil Riggs**

**cranesilk155**

**marshmallow angel**

**ibleed4u**

**RiaFan**

'**orange-ideas'**

**gista lalala**

**summerbluez**

**Thank you for your kind reviews. If I ever happen to misspell your pen name, please do inform me immediately. And thank you for sparing time just so you can read my story. You've been giving me inspiration to move forward. And I promise to continue doing a good job or work on my mistakes. Again, thanks a lot for giving me a piece of your mind. **

**p.s. tell me if you gave a review then missed your name. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Uh… Where am I?" Mikan said very softly. She looked around and her surrounding is very white. It's very immaculate, and very peaceful.

"Oh Mikan! You're finally awake!" the voice of a Yuu Tobita entered her ears.

"Yuu! Where am I?" Mikan asked. "You're in the hospital. Idiot." Then she saw Hotaru beside her bed. Then she tried to sit up but then failed.

"AH! I can't sit! I can't move my back!" Mikan exclaimed. "Idiot! Don't you remember? You slipped in the bathroom." A very cold voice suddenly spoke which sends shivers down her spine. Her sprained spine.

"N-n-natsume? And you came with Ruka!" she said with a smile. She gazed at Ruka, who was smiling at her, then looked back at Natsume, and she was still smiling.

"What?" he asked as his crimson eyes looked at her lying body.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked as his bangs covered his eyes.

"I think so." She replied with a little hesitation in his voice.

She then turned her attention to the window.

"Make up your decision, little girl."

"Hotaru." Mikan said looking at her best friend with eyes as if to say 'Is it better if I didn't know what happened?'

"You should know Mikan. It's your life. But first, you must remember what happened before you became subconscious." Hotaru said and started to walk out. "Come on, Yuu." Then she turned the door knob followed by Yuu.

"I'll see you later Mikan. Get well soon." Yuu said before he left.

After they left, there were a few minutes of silence. Then Ruka broke the silence.

"How are you feeling, Mikan?" he said as he grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed.

"I think I'm fine." Mikan said while smiling.

"How's your sprain?" Ruka asked as he tried to look at Mikan's foot.

"Which sprain?" Mikan asked confused whether he was referring to her foot or to her back.

"Uh… both?"

"Well, I think the foot is fine. But I'm sad that I can't move for the moment." She said in a depressed tone. "But I'm glad that I didn't break my back. At least that's lucky. How did I even get a back sprain?"

"Idiot. You slipped in the bathroom." Natsume said still in the corner of the room.

"B-b-ba-bathroom?" she asked then she remembered what happened.

_**After she closed her bathroom door, she started to take off her clothes and carefully dipped her body in the bathtub. The she noticed her bathroom door not locked. "I'd better lock it before that perverted moron opens it." She said as she stood up without covering her body with a towel. **_

_**Unfortunately, her other feet is covered with bubbles which made her… slip. **_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she fell on her back and was unable to move. "Ow. I can't move. Everythings blurry. Help." She mumbled then fainted due to the inpact of her head hitting the marble floor.**_

'Wait, I stood up in the bath tub completely naked when I was going to lock the bathroom door right? Then that means…'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOU PERVERT!!! YOU SAW!!!" Mikan screamed and pointed a finger at Natsume. Then after that, Mikan raised the blanket up to her chin as if that it would help him from seeing her body that night.

"Tch! It's not worth seeing, Polka-dots." and with that he walked away. His action made Mikan's blood boil.

"Hey you! I'm not finished talking with you yet! Come back here! Hey!" she called out until finally, it pushed the nurse's boiling point too and walked into Mikan's room.

"Ms. Sakura, the hospital is not a place for shouting. If you need to talk to anyone, summon them to your room or maybe talk to them when you get out of here. You must understand that there are patients that are sleeping and trying to rest. So please, Ms. Sakura, tone down your voice." And after the nurse's long sermon, she banged the door.

"Ow. Am I really that noisy Ruka?" Mikan said in a depressed voice.

"Uh… well. The nurse is right. Maybe you can shout at Natsume when you get out of this place." Ruka said in a convincing tone while having that smile plastered in his face.

"You're right Ruka." She said as she smiled at him warmly. Then there were a few moments of silence. But this silence was shooed away by Mikan.

"Ruka, tell me," she started "by any chance, did Natsume told you what happened?" Mikan said looking straight in his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes. He told me."

"Can you tell me?"

"Well, okay…" he said then he looked down and patted his bunny.

'_**Mikan!' Natsume thought as he rushed through the bathroom door when he heard the shout. "Polka-dots!" he said as he knocked on the door. No answer. "Polka-dots are you alright?" he asked as he knocked on the door, now a bit harder. "I'm gonna turn the knob if you don't answer." He said in an irritated voice.**_

"_**Okay. Three, two, one." He said and he took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly. He took a peak inside and he saw no one, at first. When he opened the door completely, he saw Mikan. Naked.**_

_**Natsume eyes grew and he quickly closed the door. "What did I just saw?" he asked himself. Beads of sweat were now all over his body. He can feel himself getting hot in the cheeks and all over the body. **_

'_**I didn't see it. This is a dream.' He thought to himself. Then he turned the door knob. It's really open. He quickly placed his arms back where it should belong.**_

"You see, he was still thinking what to do. Then he decided he will help you." Ruka narrated as Mikan took her time to understand it.

"_**FINE! I"LL GO IN THERE!" he said. Then he closed his eyes.**_

"But if we closed our eyes, we wouldn't see anything. That's why he just decided to look away."

_**He then went in there, still not looking at Mikan's naked body. He grabbed a towel then quickly covered Mikan's body. He then lifted her up and went to the hospital. **_

"Oh. So that's what happened. I should have thanked him instead of calling him pervert. I hope he's not mad at me." Mikan said.

"I know Natsume. And I bet he's not mad at you." Ruka said while smiling at her gently.

"You think so?" Mikan asked Ruka.

"No."

"Aw." She said as she pouted a little.

"But I know so." Ruka said at her as he tilted her face.

"Thanks Ruka. You're a star!" Mikan said while smiling warmly at him. And Mikan's action made him blush a thousand shades of red.

Mikan looked at the clock. It says 8:15 am. And she feels like there is something about 8:15 and Tuesday. And it has something to do with Ruka. But what is it? It's at the tip of her tongue. She just needed to say it. And suddenly, it dawned on her.

"RUKA! YOU'RE GONNA BE…" but then Ruka cut her.

"Late?"

"Yes! Now go!" Mikan said and there was guilt in her voice for she would never want anybody to be late. Not especially on Mr. Jinno's class.

"I want to stay here Mikan."

"But Ruka. You should attend class. I really feel guilty of keeping you." Mikan said as she looked away.

"But-… " Ruka tried to reason out but what will he say?

_What are you gonna say Ruka? But you love her and you want to watch her?_

_But that would make her feel guilty_

_And if she feels guilty, it's your fault_

_So I should go to classes?_

_Yes! And with that, you can make her happy and worry-free._

_Alright, I'll go to classes._

"Ruka. Please. Go to class." Mikan said with a convincing smile.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

"Ruka, you're forgetting I'm Mikan Sakura. I can do this!" Mikan said as she raised her fist.

"Now go!" Mikan exclaimed to Ruka.

"I hope you get well soon." Ruka said before he closed the door.

"Yes. I will get well soon." Mikan said as she looked out the window and watched the world turn. After a few moments, she fell asleep.

**-end of chapter-**

**I hope you liked it. It's more of a flash back thing. By the way, the one with bold paragraphs are the flash backs. Well, except this one. Please continue to read and review. Tell me how you feel about it. I think I really am trying to be funny. And I think I'm not doing a great job on it. Maybe because I'm a serious person. I'll try to be funny this year. Ah, anyway. Please DO review. Good are welcomed, bad are very much welcomed.**

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520- Pete is Pete Wentz from the Fall Out Boy. Just google him. His name is Pete Kingston Wentz III or something like that. I don't really give a damn about his whole name since it's very long. But I tell you, he is handsome… **

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Aihara-Yuki**

**Mican-chan**

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**sakura 206**

**glenda23**

**ayaxrei fan143**

**steps lover**

**kaYeYe**

**ladalada**

**slasher0author**

**Nephie-Chan**

**Yia-san**

**natsumexmikan**

**magenta-chan**

**nesbab**

**anitsirhc**

**XrandomgirlX**

**YAC**

**xandykawaii**

**j531823**

**penned-name**

**bruhareviewer**

**DMPMG- I'll try to improve Natsume and Ruka's relationship. But that is hard to do since they are now fighting for their love.**

**proffesional**

**natsumehottie**

**yan.mango**

**iluvanime**

**Evil Riggs**

**cranesilk155**

**marshmallow angel**

**ibleed4u**

**RiaFan**

'**orange-ideas'- I'm glad that you found that part funny**

**gista lalala**

**summerbluez**

**tunaness**

**Thank you very much for your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for sparing your precious time in reading my story. And better yet, submit a review. Thank you very much.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!" Mikan greeted her classmates but this time with extreme happiness in her voice. She was finally out of the hospital after 2 weeks.

"Good morning Mikan!" her classmates replied. They were all so happy to see her inside the classroom after 2 long weeks. Some of her classmates run towards her hurriedly and asked her how she is.

"Are you alright now Mikan?"

"Is your back okay?"

"What happened to your foot?"

"How are you Mikan?"

And more questions that you ask your friend after he or she has been released to the hospital. Even if you knew what his or her answer will be.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for worrying. Thank you also for visiting me. I loved your gifts! And as promised, I got well as soon as I can." She said smiling warmly at them.

"Glad to hear that Mikan." Yuu said.

"We were so worried." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

Then again Mikan delivered a speech same as the previous one and fished her way out of the crowd. Then she saw her best friend.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" she shouted as she ran towards her best friend attempting to hug her. But you know what happens when someone dares touch Hotaru Imai.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." And then with that, Mikan was thrown to the other side of the room.

"Ow. I think I sprained my back again." Mikan said as she cried waterfalls and fell on her back. Then Yuu came to help her out as usual.

"Mikan are you alright?" Yuu said as he helped Mikan stand up.

"Ow Hotaru! Didn't you at least miss me?" Mikan said going infront of Hotaru's table and placing, or should I say banging, her palms on them.

"Who would miss and idiot like you?" replied Hotaru as emotionless as ever. But as Mikan was about to shot back something, two teenagers went inside the room.

But for Mikan, two special teenagers whom she feels a deep affection with.

She quickly ran to them to greet them. And she stopped, for she was already in front of them.

"Good morning Ruka! Good morning Natsume!" she said happily.

"Uh, good morning, Mikan." Ruka replied blushing but he just focus on patting his bunny so that no one would notice.

Mikan then turned to face Natsume. "Shouldn't you at least greet back?"

"Why should I? And besides, your blocking the way, you huge pig." Natsume said as he and Ruka walked to their seats.

"Argh! Why do I even bother?" she asked her self as she too, went on her seat.

And soon, the teacher entered meaning the classes begun. Mikan tried to catch up but leaving a two-week long homework is just very long. When the day ended, Mikan went straight to the library. But no one noticed her disappear, well, not until before dinner. And the very handsome, Ruka Nogi was first to notice it.

"Hey, Natsume."

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Mikan after class?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"No. Why?" Natsume said as he stood up and closed his manga and leaned on his favorite cherry blossom tree.

"Uh, you see, I'm kinda… no, I'm very worried about where she is right now. The last time I saw her was when we were dismissed. And it's been three hours ago. And usually, we see her walking around happily." Ruka said as he day-dreamed of her. But after a few seconds, he got over it.

"Let's go look for her." Natsume said as he stood up walked towards the dorm then Ruka followed him. They first checked on her room.

Then Ruka knocked on the door gently.

Knock, knock, knock. No reply.

Knock, knock, knock. Still no reply.

Ruka got very worried and just as he was about to knock once more, Natsume stepped forward and banged on the door.

Bang, bang, bang. And still no reply.

This pushed Natsume to his boiling point.

"Alright polka-dots. I'm gonna burn this door. And with that, he burned the door.

Ruka sweat dropped anime style.

"Seriously, Natsume. I think there's no need for that." He said after he recovered.

"I agree. Only not that we have not found her but I also need to pay for that door." He said then after a while, he walked away. "Let's go, Ruka." Natsume said as he stopped in his tracks to wait for his friend.

"Why don't we try Imai's room?" Ruka suggested and they headed to the said place.

"She's not here." Hotaru Imai said and immediately, she banged her door on them. "Geesh. Do you even have an idea how she's doing?" Ruka said behind the door.

"I'm busy. And so is she." Replied Hotaru.

"Well that helped a lot! Thanks anyway." Ruka sarcastically said. With that, he and Natsume walked away.

"No. I haven't seen her." Said Yuu.

"She's not here." Stated Nonoko.

"I haven't seen her." Said Anna.

"I don't know where she is." Kokoroyomi said behind the door even before they knock on his room.

"Dunno." Said Mochu.

"How should I know?" said the guy with flying alice. (please do tell me his name if you happen to know him.)

"Not in here." Said Mr. Narumi not opening the faculty door.

After a while, they realized that they have searched most of the place Mikan can be. Well, except the special ability class. And they decided to check her out there, even if they detested that Andou guy.

"Is Mikan there?" Ruka asked Misaki.

"No. I'm sorry. Try the library. She said she was busy." Misaki replied.

Ruka looked at Natsume over his shoulder as if to ask 'shall we go look there?' and he replied by giving his best friend a nod. Then they left.

When they went to the library, it was almost deserted. Only the librarian and a girl with a pile of books in the farthest corner was there. When they passed by the librarian, she seemed to be sleeping but then said. "I'm sorry but the library is closed."

"But there's a girl over there!" Ruka exclaimed while pointing at the girl.

"Well, she begged me if she could stay here and do here assignments since she was in the hospital for two weeks. Well, I am not a cold hearted person that's why I decided to just let her do her assignments here." The librarian stated.

"Well, we could help her out and you can go home after that." Natsume said while walking towards the girl not even bothering to look at the librarian.

"You need help, little girl?" Natsume said to his little polka-dotted panty idiot.

"Yes. Indeed. I'm kinda left out in our lessons you see. Good thing the… Natsume?" said Mikan as she looked up and saw Natsume.

She didn't believe her eyes. She tried to pinch her cheeks, rub her eyes and slap her face, but still, the figure won't go away. She turned her back on him and whispered and seems to be talking to her self "Am I dreaming? Yes you're dreaming Mikan! Wake up!"

So she slapped her face. She didn't know that her actions were being watched by her two admirers and they sweat dropped.

"Mikan." Ruka said.

"And now I'm hearing Ruka's voice. Come on, Mikan! Wake up!"

"Mikan… " Ruka said calling Mikan's name.

"I must be very tired. This is my imagination." Mikan said while pinching her face her back still on Ruka.

"MIKAN!" Ruka went in front of Mikan while he shouted her name for he lost patience and hated seeing Mikan act like a complete idiot.

"I think I should sleep now. I'm starting to hallucinate." Mikan said while standing up.

"Mikan! We're real!" Ruka said shaking Mikan's shoulder.

"Ruka! You're real! What are you doing here?" Mikan said finally realizing that the images were real.

"Yes! We're real! How stupid could you get?" Natsume said in a loud voice and he sat down on a chair and grabbed one of the books

"What are you doing?" Mikan said snatching the books from Natsume's hand and hiding it behind her. But the Ruka grabbed it right from her hands and examined it.

"Hm… Do you need help in Math? I think I do well in this topic." Ruka said as grabbing a chair and sitting on it leaving a vacant chair between him and Natsume. A vacant chair between him and his best friend for the girl they love to sit there. The girl they love whose name is Mikan.

"Yes! I do need help! I've been studying this for a thousand times. I moved on to other subjects already and done all the activities in all the subject except for MATH!!! I HATE MATH… especially the teacher." Mikan stated.

"Well, Natsume and I are glad to help. Aren't we, Natsume?" Ruka said glancing at his best friend.

"Hn. Whatever." Natsume said while looking away when he noticed his best friend looking at him.

"Thank you very much!" Mikan said with a very big smile on her face. 

"Okay, we should get to the point if you don't wanna miss dinner." Ruka said grabbing her book and a note book and explaining some concepts of this algebra crap.

With Mikan nodding her head and shaking it if she doesn't understand what Ruka is explaining. And Natsume making some algebraic statements, Mikan, after 2 and a half hour, finally understands algebra.

"Thank you Natsume and Ruka!" Mikan said after Ruka declared that all the topics were already discussed.

"It's nothing Mikan." Ruka said as he stood up and pushed the chair towards the table.

"Yeah. You just starved us to death." Natsume said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Mikan said as she placed her hang body bag on her left shoulder and carried her text books and left the ones she used.

"We didn't have dinner because of you." Natsume said poking her forehead.

"Ow. You didn't have to do that!" Mikan said as she rubbed the painful surface on her forehead. "Anway, what do you mean you skipped dinner?" Mikan said turning to Ruka hoping she would get a proper answer to her question.

"Mikan, are you aware that it's already 8:30 pm?" Ruka asked Mikan making her panic.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me? Oh no. The cafeteria closes at 8. Oh men!" she said as she snapped her fingers to show her disappointment.

"And to top it all, I'm hungry and so are you." Mikan said as her smile escaped from her lips and was swapped by a frown.

"Don't worry about us Mikan. We don't usually eat dinner." Ruka said while patting the back of Mikan.

"But I'm sure you're hungry. Let's go to my room and I'll try to cook something for us." Mikan said as they walked out the library and dragging Natsume and Ruka by the wrist with her.

"Here let me carry your books." Ruka said as he grabbed Mikan's books and walked beside her.

"Stop dragging me you polka-dotted panty idiot!" Natsume said trying to free his wrist but then, her grip is very strong.

"I'm sure you won't go in my crappy room. That's why I'm dragging you. And besides, I want to thank you!" Mikan said as they headed towards her dorm.

"I burned your door." Natsume said emotionlessly. Trying hard so that the girl would free him and he would run away but there's no success.

"I don't care about that broken door." Mikan said still continuing to drag Natsume while all that Ruka did was sweat drop on how his two most beloved people in the world reacts towards each other.

But the trio doesn't know that a pair of eyes was watching them.

**-end of chapter-**

**Well, there is someone watching them… again. Uh, I think he will be unmasked on the next chapter. Mwahahahahahaha…suspense. Oh well, I know who it is, you do you know? Or at least have some clues? Please read and review. Thanks for reading. **

**p.s. does anyone know where I can buy a manga of Alice Academy here in Manila. I was crying my eyes out 'cause I couldn't find one. And my mom is gonna kill me if I keep on dragging her everywhere in this place and still not get to find even a single one. And is it written on Japanese or English? Please care to answer because I looked in Megamall, EDSA Shangri-la, Market Market and Serendra. And still, no mangas of Alice Academy were found. Sigh. It really depresses me. So please tell me if you know where I can find one.**

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520- glad that you found him hot…**

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Aihara-Yuki**

**Mican-chan**

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**sakura 206**

**glenda23**

**ayaxrei fan143**

**steps lover**

**kaYeYe**

**ladalada**

**slasher0author**

**Nephie-Chan**

**Yia-san**

**natsumexmikan**

**magenta-chan**

**nesbab**

**anitsirhc-thanks for forgiving me… im really sorry bout that. I'll edit the other chapters… If I don't get lazy.**

**XrandomgirlX**

**YAC**

**xandykawaii**

**j531823**

**penned-name**

**bruhareviewer-thanks for telling me his whole name. I'm trying to memorize it now**

**DMPMG- thanks for informing me about the grammar thing. Thanks a lot. What's do you mean by kind of cruel? I don't get it. What are you talking about? **

**proffesional**

**natsumehottie**

**yan.mango**

**iluvanime**

**Evil Riggs**

**cranesilk155**

**marshmallow angel**

**ibleed4u**

**RiaFan**

'**orange-ideas'**

**gista lalala**

**summerbluez**

**tunaness**

**Arahi Sakura**

**hannahfinella-chan- aww… thanks. And please say to your friend that I thank her too. Uh… mikan likes both… in my story. Owww… sorry about that.**

**Well, guys thank you. And as you said, I updated soon. Thanks a lot for reviewing. Hope you liked this chap. And I warn you, the other chapters will be drama. I'm on my way to chapter 16 now. And it is really dramatic and out of character. Well, thanks again.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Ah, Alice Academy. What a peaceful place. Well, not that peaceful. And not peaceful at all in the favorite resting place of the ever famous Natsume Hyuuga. For our Natsume Hyuuga is really getting pissed off with the person right in front of him.

"What do you want?" he said aggressively and hatred showing in his eyes.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You shouldn't talk to me like that." A gothic, mysterious and ugly man named Persona stated.

"Tch! Whatever." Natsume answered as a reply.

"You know you can't have that girl with a different aura." Persona said with a dark grin in his face. He enjoys hitting on Natsume's weak points. And he enjoys sucking the happiness out of his favorite student's life. Yes, he enjoys seeing his favorite Black Cat in pain.

Natsume's eyes widened in what his most hated person in his entire life said.

_Who does he think he isto me to say that?_ Natsume thought.

"That girl is in darkness if she's with you. She's better off with someone else. Perhaps, she deserves someone who doesn't call her an idiot, someone who is more caring. Someone who's name is… Ruka Nogi? Perhaps. But what I do know is that the little kitten is better off with that animal-loving best friend of yours. He's your best friend anyway." This evil and dark guy stated, hurting our favorite and handsome Black Cat.

The statement made him silent. It made him become a mute, even. Persona was right. But still, he knows, or hopes, that his Mikan can pull him out of the darkness that envelopes him.

Persona, who saw the young lad's reaction, was very happy. He likes making people suffer. It's the second best thing he's good at. And first is killing.

"I've been watching you more than ever these past few days, Natsume. Tsk tsk. I saw you." He said with a malicious grin.

_**Natsume jumped out of his window and landed on the ground gracefully. While Mikan, she jumped out the window, the wrong way. "AAAAAHHHH!!!" she closed her eyes as if to expect her self hit the ground and have a lot of broken bones, But instead, she fell straight on Natsume's arms. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsume. "Are you alright?" he said with concern.**_

The evil person smirked as he told _THE_ _Natsume Hyuuga_ what he saw. And as if he's no contented, he told him another incident.

"_**Stop dragging me you polka-dotted panty idiot!" Natsume said trying to free his wrist but then, Mikan's grip is very strong.**_

"_**I'm sure you won't go in my crappy room. That's why I'm dragging you. And besides, I want to thank you!" Mikan said as they headed towards her dorm.**_

"_**I burned your door." Natsume said emotionlessly. Trying hard so that the girl would free him and he would run away but there's no success. **_

"_**I don't care about that broken door." Mikan said still continuing to drag Natsume.**_

Natsume's eyes widened more in shock. "Leave her out of this!" Natsume said glaring at the devil in front of him.

"All you have to do is keep this secret and I assure you, nothing bad will happen to her and your best friend. So…" he said as he slid a paper inside Natsume's black sweater's pocket. (Yes… he bought a lot of hoodies too when Mikan was not around.)

"Do that. And she will be at peace." Persona said while disappearing. And you can tell from the tone of his voice that he is very happy.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you with my own hands if you get near to her." Natsume said as he went on his mission.

That night, Natsume went on one of his most dangerous mission. Using the brunette as his inspiration and did his very best. He knows that if he failed, that son of a gun Person would hurt her. Thus, he over used his alice once again. Making him limp his way over his special star bedroom. But then, his feet seem to have a mind of it own. And it's leading him to our Mikan Sakura's three-star bed room.

It was easy to recognize. Her door was the only door with no name plate and no door knob. The school is still in-progress in making her door, the same door that Natsume burnt a couple of nights ago.

With a smirk in his face and his arm on his left side ribs, he barged in the door and thus, making Mikan sit up from her former lying position on her bed.

"Na-na-natsume?" Mikan said in a worried voice and pulled her covers up to her chin.

"Hn." Natsume said as a reply and clutched his side more for it hurt more when finally, he collapsed in Mikan bed and clutched on her pink starry pajamas. Then he groaned due to the pain he's experiencing.

Mikan, stood up, closed the so-called door, and then went to Natsume's aid that was now lying in Mikan's bed and sweating furiously.

"Mi-mikan." He finally uttered, then held her hand tightly. As if to say that he won't let go.

"Natsume! Let's go to the hospital!" Mikan said standing up and looking for a proper slipper when Natsume grabbed her arm which made her sit on the bed just beside him.

"Stay. I want you here, Mikan." He said between his groans and struggle to the pain.

"But, but, but you need a cure!" Mikan said in a worried voice. She was near to tears and Natsume knew this.

She held the part of his chest which covers the heart of the suffering raven-haired teen.

"Lie down beside me, and everything will be better." He said as his breathing, calming slowly. The pain is now starting to go away slowly.

She did what she was told and hugged her waist and rested his head on the side of her stomach.

"N-n-natsume?" Mikan said not believing it. "Tell me I'm not dreaming." Mikan said as she played with his raven locks.

"Idiot. You're not dreaming." He said still in that position and seems like he has no intention of whatsoever in shifting his position.

"I really wish I wasn't." Mikan said and she felt his warm breathing on her stomach. Then, as if on cue, Sand Man visited her and placed some magical sleeping dusts in her beautiful brown eyes.

She then, instantly fell asleep. Natsume, whose pains are now going away for some reason, knew this and he changed his position to a better one.

He changed his position so that he is a head higher than the girl he loves.

He slept beside her. His right arm wrapped around the back of her neck and his left was on her back. He placed her arms around his tummy and he tucked her head in his chest.

Nothing felt much safer and happier than to be with the one you love especially if your warm bodies are close to each other in the middle of an autumn night.

**-end of chapter-**

**Hope you like it. I think some grammars are wrong. Please correct me… and point out mistakes. I really appreciate it. Please give me a piece of your mind. Good or not good. It's okay. And thanks a lot for reading.**

**moon at twilight**

**artemisx07**

**may520**

**Earthly Wind**

**musicandlyrics**

**jeje3693**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**sherea**

**Aihara-Yuki**

**Mican-chan**

**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

**sakura 206**

**glenda23**

**ayaxrei fan143**

**steps lover**

**kaYeYe**

**ladalada**

**slasher0author**

**Nephie-Chan**

**Yia-san**

**natsumexmikan**

**magenta-chan**

**nesbab**

**anitsirhc**

**XrandomgirlX**

**YAC**

**xandykawaii**

**j531823**

**penned-name**

**bruhareviewer**

**DMPMG**

**proffesional**

**natsumehottie**

**yan.mango**

**iluvanime**

**Evil Riggs**

**cranesilk155**

**marshmallow angel**

**ibleed4u**

**RiaFan**

'**orange-ideas'**

**gista lalala**

**summerbluez**

**tunaness**

**Arahi Sakura**

**hannahfinella-chan**

**sableeye096**

**angelblanchee**

**sakura-hime016**

**leanne012**

**Hannah**

**mikikuki**

**Sie-sama**

**funny sakura**

**Thanks a lot for your generous review. And thank you for answering my questions. I finally gave up on looking for I've looked everywhere that you had suggested. And still not found any. And besides, I like Tsubasa:RESEVoir CHRoNiCLE. So I decided to buy it instead of Alice Academy. Haha. I bought #5 'cause I can't seem to find #'s 1,2 and 3. I know where to look for #4 for I went to EDSA Shang with my friends and saw #4 there but I was broke during those times. So I asked my dad if he could buy me. But then, I'm not a very patient person and I can't wait for Saturday so when we went to Megamall this Tuesday, I bought #5 instead of #4. And now, I cleaned our house so that my mom would buy me #4 and other volumes that we will find in Shang. Sigh… can't wait for Saturday!!! **

**Thanks for reading both my story and my tale. Haha. Thanks for reviews. And please tell me where I can find #'s 1,2 and 3. That is if you know. Again, thanks a lot!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Our day starts with autumn getting colder, as if to say that winter is very very near. But before the first snowflake falls onto the ground, we must first celebrate the birthday of the Alice Academy's heart-throb, Natsume Hyuuga.

He is now turning sixteen. But doesn't even remember it for this day has no meaning to him. It is just another day that the sun will rise in the east and sink in the west. And then will rise again and sink. And this cycle continues unless the sun will explode but if the sun explodes, the planets near it will be affected, or might have the same unfortunate event as the sun.

If this happens, Natsume Hyuuga STILL wouldn't care.

But then, who would not forget a day with a lot of girl chasing you around with gift in their hands. I mean that these girls go wherever he may roam, and trust me it includes the men's bathroom, uh… maybe not inside; they just peak at the window, which is very disgusting.

And now, these girls seem that they came along with all the girls, and quite a few boys who think they are girls, possible in the world.

No wonder he is physically fit, he burns 2700 calories a day! Yes, for an hour of running burns 900 calories and Natsume Hyuuga runs for three consecutive hours a day. But today, he will be burning around 4500 calories. That is twice his daily calorie intake. Oh poor Natsume.

And to think that it is only 6 in the morning. He still has the whole day to do this.

"N-A-T-S-U-M-E, TALK TO ME! I WANNA GREET YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AND THIS IS THE TIME THAT YOU SHOULD BE GAY" the girl chanted and it seems like it is their cheer for today.

'_What a poorly constructed couplet. These fan girls really are an idiot.' _ Natsume Hyuuga thought.

These fan girls went wild after they graduated elementary. Ever since, they started to chase Natsume. At first, there were only 10, and then they became 20, 30, 40, 50 and now SIXTY!!! For Pete's sake. And these Pete is not just any Pete. It's for Pete Wentz sake. Oh God.

What did poor Natsume Hyuuga do to deserve this? He is only being forced by the academy to hurt people. God knows how much he is pained to see those creatures suffer, and he never really intended to do that. He just cares about those he love most, for he knows that that son of a bitch, Persona, will hurt the ones he love and thus, leaving him to hurt people with no any other choice.

But then, a spark of hope came into Natsume's day when he bumped to the biggest air-brained person in the world. And he pays this person to be his girlfriend. Although he wanted this contracted relationship to be true.

"Ow! Watch where you're-Natsume?" Mikan said as she rubbed her butt. She is wearing a black sweater with a hood. Yep. A hood. I bet you know what that means.

Then she looked up and she saw Natsume, wearing the school uniform blazer and his back pack which is almost falling.

"Stand up polka-dots if you still wanna live." He said as he pulled her wrist and run. They ran as fast as they could, leaving the girls behind and out of sight. But he was sure they'd show up again after a few minutes.

That's why they went to the top of the top branch of their favorite cherry blossom tree. They catch their breaths for a while then recovered.

"Why are there a lot more than usual? Is it Valentines already?" she said looking at Natsume as if to ask on answer.

"Idiot. It's the 27th day of November." Natsume said trying to state indirectly to the greatest idiot in the world that it is his birthday.

He stripped his blazer and wiggled into his ash-colored sweater. Put on the hoodie and swept his bangs aside.

_He really is hot when he looks like that. But people still likes the Natsume who they usually see. I really don't understand why they don't recognize Naatsume when he is Hood Boy. _Mikan thought as she blushed which caused her to move a lot making her fall on the branch.

"NNYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She almost fell from the tree but Natsume caught her left wrist and lifted her up high and making her stand beside him in the strong cherry blossom top branch.

"Woah. Thanks a lot Natsume. If I fell on that one, it would have been three stories high." Mikan said showing gratitude towards Natsume's presence.

"Whatever." He said then he grabbed her by the waist. And this act made our Ms. Sakura blush so much.

Before she knew it, they jumped from the top branch and landed gracefully on land. She felt as if she rode the roller-coaster. Her stomach was left on the top branch and she badly wants to get it and place it back inside her body. But then, when she looked up, there was nothing there.

This however also made Hood Boy look up. "What are you looking at, idiot?" he said.

"I'm looking for my stomach." The air-brain replied sub-consciously. This made Hood Boy smirk.

After a few minutes, she realized what she had said.

"Oh no! What I mean is- … you know- … meaning- … that feeling… uh. ARGH!" Mikan said pulling the end of her hair due to annoyance to herself.

"I know what you mean." Natsume said in reply smirking.

"Really?" she said smiling.

"Yep. I know that you don't know that your stomach is in here." He said while poking the place where our stomach is supposed to be, unless yours have a different position.

"You got that right, Natsume!" Mikan said not really analyzing what Natsume said. But then, it registered in her mind.

"WHA! NO! I'm trying to say that I felt like I-…" she said turning red in anger. She was now waving her closed fist up and down.

"Whatever." Natsume said while smirking but deep inside, he is smiling.

"Argh! There's no point in arguing with you." Mikan said now calming down.

"Let's go to Central Town." Natsume said while dragging Mikan by the wrist.

Mikan was very surprised to what Natsume's sentence means. It is impossible. The Natsume Hyuuga, is dragging her to Central Town? This is…, this is…, THIS IS…

THE END OF THE WORLD!!!

"THIS IS SO IMPOSSIBLE!!!" she said screaming her thoughts, but unaware that she is doing it.

"What's impossible, polka-dots?" Hood Boy asked looking at our polka-doted panty idiot.

"YOU!"

"Me?" he said pointing his 'innocent' face as he called it.

"Yes! You!" said Mikan pointing his face.

Mikan Sakura is so not aware that Natsume Hyuuga is walking around and holding her hands. And this is an fingers-linked holding hands. He is very happy. This is the birthday that he always wanted.

Since he met Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga always wanted to spend sometime with her under his cherry blossom tree on his birthday. And that would be the perfect birthday for him.

But then, this is something beyond his dreams. This is like a date. And he was able to do this all because of Hood Boy which was Hood Girl's idea.

"Why am I impossible? I think I am alive." He replied at her. Yeah,he is playing with her thoughts but never with her feelings. He hated to see her hurt and sad for what he liked about this girl is her smile and attitude. The one that always drags him out of the darkness he is in. But either ways, he knows what she means deep inside.

"NOOO!!! You just don't get it!"

"What do I don't get? Tell me." he said as they stopped walking only to end up in the bus stop. Then, he neared his face to hers. Very near that she could feel his breath and making her blush.

"Uh. You know… it's just that…" Mikan started as her blush becomes deeper.

"What? Tell me, I always understand things. Because unlike you, I'm smart." He said and he is still in that very awkward position.

"Uh, you know. You, taking me to Central Town. No, you, asking me to go with you to Central Town." Mikan said as she shifted her gaze to her feet so that the person, whose face is an inch away from her face, wouldn't notice her blush.

Too bad, he is smart. Thus, this technique doesn't work with him.

"Oh. So why is that impossible?" he said while smirking at his little girl.

"Well, it's seem like you hated the place." She said now stepping back so that their faces would be far apart.

Then, the bus arrived and he dragged her inside. They took a seat in the back part just so they could be away from the world.

Away from Ruka. Away from the fan girls. Away from class. And away from the horrific Mr. Jinno who was now inside their classroom asking everyone if they had seen Natsume and Mikan.

**-end of chapter-**

**Well, hope you liked it. It's my best so far. And they skipped class. Weird. Just to celebrate Natsume's birthday.**

**This is going to be a long story. My plot may reach up to 25 chapters. I really don't know how to finish these. Please tell me if you want its ending to be a RukaxMikan or NatsumexMikan in the end. Please read and review if you want to.**

**Thanks to the following that bothered to review the previous chapter:**

**ladalada**

**jeje3693**

**girlonthemove210**

**Arahi Sakura**

**Tinkerbellie**

**yia-san**

**sherea**

**funny sakura**

**j531823**

**anitsirhc**

**kaYeYe**

'**orange-ideas'**

**Sie-sama**

**gista lalala**

**kaoru-suzuki**

**Stupid idot**

**XrandomgirlX-uh, I don't think that this network doesn't allow 2 reviews from the same person from the same chapter. Uh, is that clearly explained?**

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**

**Mican-chan**

**-KateDominiqueXalice**

**anodomenykill…pat**

**may520**

**fay92-yeah! That's what I've been trying to describe… aaaahhh Pete!!!**

**redrose26**

**wyona22**

**Thanks for your wonderful review. I know this isn't enough to show my gratitude but I don't know any other way. Since Stupid idiot said that the names are getting long, I decided that I'ma write those name who reviewed from the previous chapter. As how much wanted to write all your names, I'm afraid Stupid idiot is right, it is getting pretty long. I'm deeply sorry. But to those who reviewed from the previous chapters, thanks a lot!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Why did we go here anyway?" says the very curious Mikan whose thoughts can't seem to get away on why Natsume asked her to go with him in Central Town on a school hour.

Wait a minute.

Wait just a forsaken minute.

Did she just think school hours?

Yes! And on a Tuesday school hours!

That means…

"WE SKIPPED JINNO'S CLASS!!! WE'RE DEAD!!!" Mikan said or rather screamed in Natsume's face.

"AH! STOP YELLING LITTLE GIRL! MY EARS CAN ONLY TOLERATE 10 DECIBELS!" Natsume screamed back at her.

Realizing that they had skipped the school's most cold-blooded creature's class is like thinking of your soul going to hell. They will be turned into ashes.

"A-a-ashes. Oh no! We'll be ashes! Just like the color of your sweater." Mikan said as she pointed Natsume's sweater.

"Shut up. He's not the only one who could turn you into ashes." He said as he produced a tongue of fire in his palms.

Mikan, realizing that she has a nullifying alice, became confident of herself. She had now mastered it though she wonders why she is a three-star student when her alice is not as strong or useful as Hotaru's or Yuu's. She just remembered that Mr. Narumi just came up to her and said she had been promoted to a three-star. And it was so sudden.

"I'll just nullify your alice. And as for Mr. Jinno's torture…" she said as she imagined herself in front of the class.

Jinno is pointing his stick at her and Natsume. Then she would create a barrier to protect both of them. Then the wicked Jinno would release his alice. And then he would wonder why it isn't working. And he will get tired of trying to torture them. And then he would give up. After that, they wouldn't even have a single scratch on their skin.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahhaahhahahahahahhahahhahaha!!!" she laughed wickedly as Natsume sweat dropped.

"It must be hunger. Let's just eat somewhere." Natsume said as he walked out on Mikan whose laughing cracked.

"Where? And you haven't even answered my question of the day." Mikan said as she ran after Natsume.

"Just shut up and I'll treat you." Natsume said as they walked side by side.

Mikan's eyes widened with happiness. Why is Natsume so nice today? She wondered.

"Why are you so nice today?" Mikan asked Hood Boy.

"It's none of your business, you polka-dotted panty idiot." He said as a reply.

"Tell me!!!" Mikan said going down on her knees and hugging Natsume's knees.

"Stand up you polka-dotted panty idiot! You're embarrassing me." He said as he shook his knees so that the girl would fall. And yet, all she did was held on tighter.

"Alright. But first you must stand up." He said and she obediently followed. When she regained her posture, she smiled at him.

"Now, tell me!" she said with excitement in her eyes.

"It's the 27th day of the 11th month of the 7th year of the millennium." He stated. Mikan's mind can not seem to process what he said. It is so long and it left her dumbfounded.

"What?"

"In other words, it is November 27, 2007." He said as he poked the idiot's forehead.

"AW! What'd you do that for?!" Mikan said turning red with anger while massaging the aching part of her forehead.

"You're an idiot that's why." He said as he walked forward as Mikan catches up.

"So where are we eating?" she asked him after a while.

"Dunno. Where do you like?" he said.

"You're the one who's gonna treat me so…" she said shyly.

"Who said it was for free? That's coming out of your salary." Ha said smiling mentally but he still have that serious face outside.

Mikan's look was unpaintable.

Then finally, Natsume went in an expensive looking restaurant.

Mikan looked even more unpaintable when they took a seat and looked at the menu.

The foods were very expensive.

"Uh… Natsume?"

"What?"

"I don't think I can pay for this." She said shyly.

"You asked me where I want to eat. And I want to eat here." He said as he put the menu down to look at the idiot girl he is with.

Then the order taker came and took their orders. Natsume ordered a lot which made Mikan order only a slice of chocolate mousse.

Then their orders were severed.

The table was crowded with different kinds of food. There were steaks, buttered rice, and a lot of desserts.

"You can eat all of these?" Mikan asked with eyes wide. She couldn't understand how Natsume could eat a lot.

"Nope." He said as he started on the steak.

After a bite, he pushed the other plate of steak to the girl in front of him. "What's this?" she asked as she looked at the food in front of her. "Steak. Idiot." He said as he took another bite.

"I know. But why did you place it in front of me?" she asked dumbly.

"What do you do to your food?" he asked as he placed down the fork for a moment.

"Eat it?" she answered back, unsurely.

"Now, eat it." He said as he took the fork and eat some more.

"This is for me?" her eyes twinkled.

"Whatever."

Then she started to eat like a pig. He asked her to eat some of the desserts he ordered. And after an hour and a half, they were done. Natsume asked for the bill. The bill came and Natsume grabbed it ahead of Mikan.

"How much?" she asked as sweats of nervousness dripped from her forehead.

"I'll pay for it." He said as he took out some cash and paid for it.  
"I thought I was gonna pay for it."

"Knowing you, you might not even have your wallet with you right now." He stated as the waiter took the bill.

"Hey! I have it! See, its right here somewhere." She said as she looked for her wallet inside her bag.

"Wait." She said as she looked again.

"OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT IT!!!" she screamed and the few people inside the expensive-looking restaurant looked at her.

"Told 'ya! You should always believe me for I am always right and you're always wrong." He stated as he got up and left the restaurant.

"What a jerk!" she said under her breath. "Hey wait up!" she said as she stood up and caught up with him, again.

"Why do you always leave me behind?" Mikan said furiously at Natsume.

"I don't want people to see that I'm with an idiot like you." He said while smirking.

"Why you…"

"I'll make you pay for that meal if you don't shut up." He cut her just to threaten her.

"How much did that cost anyway?"

"You wouldn't wanna know." He said as he walked ahead of her again making her stop walking.

"You're such a weird guy. Natsume, tell me, what is it with you today." She whispered but not loud enough for Natsume to hear. Then she came back to her senses and ran as fast as she can to catch after with Natsume.

They spent twelve hours together. Yes, twelve consecutive hours of walking, talking, shouting, screaming, boring and annoying hours.

"Natsume? I think we should go back. We took the first bus here, and I think the last bus is leaving in a few minutes." She said looking at the teenage boy, with a hood on, and closed eyes. They are under that almost dying cherry blossom tree for three hours now.

"Hn. I thought you like Central Town." He said not even bothering to look at her.

"It's just that, we've been here the whole day already. I think I'm tired." She said as she watched the falling cherry blossoms.

"Well, I'm not." He said.

"Aww… please?" she said as she pouted like a kitten.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"FINE! I'm going on my own!" she exclaimed as she stood up but then, Natsume caught her wrist and they fell down. On top was Mikan and underneath was Natsume.

She feels something soft, on the half of her lips. She searched Natsume's face. That's when she realized, they were half kissing. The lower half of Mikan's lower lip is touching the upper half of Natsume's upper lip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Mikan said as she stood up. Her face very red of embarrassment.

"A perverted idiot little girl is harassing an innocent and handsome teenage boy." Said Natsume emotionlessly.

"What do you mean HARASSING?" she said with furry.

"Well, you were on top, meaning, YOU were THE ONE who KISSED ME!!!" replied Natsume.

"I DID NOT KISS YOU!!!" she exclaimed.

"Well, what do you call that?!"

"Uh…" Mikan was trying to come up of something.

"Uh… a half kiss?"

"It's the same thing. Idiot." Natsume said as he stood up.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Back."

"Finally!" she said as she ran to him. Completely forgetting what happened.

"Let's go to my dorm first." He said as he led Mikan to his dorm.

"Okay!" she said as she smiled brightly.

Surprisingly, there is a blonde boy who is leaning in Natsume's door frame with a bunny on his hand.

"Ruka." He said acknowledging the blonde's presence.

"Natsume."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. I haven't seen you the whole day." He said as he looked behind Natsume and saw the girl that he loved most with his best friend.

"So you were together in your birthday?" Ruka said. Trace of jealousy was in his voice. His blonde bangs is covering his eyes.

"Birthday?" said the brunette.

"Happy birthday Natsume." Ruka said as a reply to the brunette's question.

"It's your birthday today?" said the brunette turning her head to the birthday boy.

"No polka-dots." he said sarcastically.

"No seriously?" she asked. Then sighed. She then turned to Ruka who always answers her questions properly.

"Is it his birthday?" she asked the blonde.

"Yeah."

She then turned her gaze to Natsume who started to walk inside his room.

"Happy birthday Natsume!" she said happily. She was smiling so wide even if he couldn't see it for his back was the one that is facing her face.

"Hn. Go back to your room." He said to her coldly.

"That is so rude Natsume! You should atleast thank us for greeting you in your birthday." She said then stomped on the floor while walking away. Then Ruka followed her.

"I really don't know why he is like that! He was nice awhile ago then suddenly, he was cold again! What a freak! And then he said we should go in his room first-…" Mikan complained to Ruka but he cut him off when he heard the last statement.

"He said you should go to his room first?"

"Yeah."

'_What were you thinking Natsume?'_ Ruka thought to himself. Not knowing that the girl on his right side is noticing that he is spacing out.

"Ruka? Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice. Her face made him blush a lot.

"Uh. Y-yeah. W-why'd you ask?" he said trying to make a proper conversation.

"You're all red." She said and he turned redder. "And you turned more red." She quickly added when she noticed the change in his redness.

Ruka, not wanting to get redder, tried to control his emotions.

"Uh, Mikan?" he started.

"Hm?" she looked at the boy beside him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he said. _'What did I ask that for? She's already going out with my best friend. I'm such an idiot. Now she probably would start ignoring me.' He thought as he scold himself and trying to, mentally, kill himself._

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"uh…" _'Thank God she's and air head. Now, Ruka, where?'_ he asked himself. The after a few seconds, he got an idea.

"Around the school… it would be fun to roam around." he said as he went in front of her with a very gorgeous smile on his face. Mikan, returned the smile and happily agreed.

"Okay! When?" she asked sounding very excited.

"When are you free?" he asked. His heart was very jumpy that it is already hurting his chest.

"Uh, Saturday would be fine!" she said.

"Alright! Let's roam at the school on Saturday!" Ruka said as he raced his fist high.

But then, Mikan remembered something. She has dates with Natsume in Central Town on Saturdays.

"Uh… Ruka?"

"What?" he said as he now lowered his arms.

"Can we make it Sunday? I forgot I need to do something on Saturday. I'm really sorry." Mikan said looking depressed. She always wanted to spend her day with her crush. But then, her feelings for Ruka and Natsume are the same. And now, she is at her wits end.

"Mikan? Are you alright? Sunday is fine with me." Ruka said calmly while looking at Mikan with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. And what gave you the idea that I am not alright?" she said looking at him weirdly.

"You were trying to detach your hair from you scalp." He said as sweat dropped and his eyes grew small.

"Oh." She said as she doesn't remember anything about it.

"Anyway Mikan, see you tomorrow!" he said as they stopped on her now new door.

"Bye Ruka! Thanks a lot!" she said then went inside her room and got ready for the next day.

**-end of chapter-**

**Well, another chapter nearing the end. But the end is not, I repeat, NOT yet near. Heck! I don't even have an idea how it would turn out and your ideas are welcome. Please suggest, who is Mikan is going to end up with. I really don't know. That's why it's a NatsuMiKa story or an NxMxR. So tell me, who do you want her to end up with. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading and I hope I made your time worth while. And review if you want to, critiques are warmly welcomed.**

**ladalada**

**jeje-chan**

**j531823**

**Ridley Silverlake**

**musicandlyrics**

**sakura 206**

**yia-san**

**tinkerbellie**

**XrandomgirlX**

**shrea**

**Sie-sama**

**-KateDominiqueXalice-**

**dreamergal**

**Chokoreeto-Hime**

**Phyllise- sorry if it's a half kiss. **

**xXxNaNa-cHaNxNx**

**Kyoukun**

**Mawam**

**blossomingtimmy**

**wyona22**

**forchan**

**girlonthemove210**

**kaYeYe**

**Tsubame-gaeshi10**

**hikari yuna**

**Arahi Sakura**

**funny sakura**

**natsume18**

**bruhareviewer:yeah, I love him… **

**gista lalala**

**Siti**

**anodomenykill…pat**

**Mican-chan: yeah, I read it somewhere… I can't remember where. I'm sorry for describing her as an airhead. **

**may520**

**anitsirhc**

**natsumexmikan**


	15. Chapter 15

**I address my thanks to:**

**Arahi Sakura,,,ukyouchrono,,,sherea,,,phyllisie **-oh it's nothing… ,**,,,sakura206,,,guest,,,sweetCITRUS **-yeah… I was planning on something like that too… since I'm a RuKan fan**,,,Mican-chan -**yeah! _Sobs_ Why doesn't anyone think of how Ruka feels for Mikan?!**,,,jeje-chan,,,ladalada **-yeah… but I'm done with it(end) already**,,,dragondancer **-oh please don't hunt me**,,,xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx,,,girlonthemove210,,,gista lalala,,,wyona22,,,natsumexmikan,,,Sie-sama **-I'm sorry but I have this bad/weird feelings with the HotaRuka pairing, but don't worry about the NatsuMikan thing. Everybody wants both of them to end up together.,,,**tinkerbellie,,,ces07,,,anitsirhc- **well, you are not the only one who got bored… I did too!**,,,may520,,,SierralaineWalsh,,,iazuei,,,hanaler87,,,-sherryvyl-,,,anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**

Chapter 15:

"Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?" she said as they walked around Central Town in their usual Hoodie costumes.

You know what the contract said about Saturdays. Though Mikan wanted this Saturday to pass by quickly for she was really looking forward for her day with Ruka tomorrow. Ruka said that he will fetch her on her dorm tomorrow and they will roam around the school and try to get fit. This is so exciting! I'll get to see every inch of the school! And I'm with Ruka! she thought to herself and blushing a million shades of red which really annoys Natsume.

"Don't ask me a question that is about my self when you are thinking of Ruka!" Natsume said grumpily. He really can't help it! He is a jealous guy.

Mikan is MY, and I repeat, MY girlfriend! What is he thinking asking her out? Stupid contract! Why didn't I just tell her about my true feelings? She would have said yes. But then again, she would have said no. Argh! Stop thinking about it! He thought to himself. Well, I was about to tell her, but then, there he was, during my birthday, waiting for me.

"Hey! Answer my question." She snapped at him. "I shouldn't be talking to idiots like you." He said as a reply. "I'm not an idiot!" she exclaimed and finally, she asked him in her most gentle tone that she could utter during that time.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?" "I told you, you're just too stupid to remember." He stated. "Really? I would never forget a person's birthday." She said as a reply. "Then you forgot mine!" he said with annoyance in his voice.

The girl that he loves doesn't even know his birthday! Yet, thinking that she forgot is much more painful to him. But she doesn't know it's his birthday. What didn't know would not hurt him, right? Well, maybe not sometimes.

"NO!" she insisted. "You really didn't tell me that it was your birthday!" she said as she went right in front of him and poked his chest.

"I told you!"

"No you didn't." she said looking straight in his eyes.

"Oh, yes I did." he said looking straight in her eyes.

"You didn't!"

"I did!"

"You did not!"

"I did!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"

"NO!"  
"I TOLD YOU!" he said loudly with annoyance in his eyes.

"YOU DIDN'T!" she screamed.

"I TOLD YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL ME?" she said.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE 27th DAY OF THE 11th MONTH IN THE 7th YEAR OF THE MILLENIUM!!!" he said practically screaming every word which made the people around them stop and look at them, keep quiet and listen to their arguments.

And their thoughts were something like "What a cute couple." "They both have the same costume." "Uh, such a shame, their arguing," "Why don't they get a room and argue there?"

"SEE! YOU REALLY DIDN'T TELL ME THAT IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" she screamed back at him. "Stop shouting little girl. The people are now all staring at us." He said under his breath and started to move forward.

Mikan looked around her and true enough, these people were watching their dramatic play. She flushed a thousand shade of red. "Uh. Sorry everyone. Sorry." She said as bowed and then turned to follow her companion.

"Then you really didn't tell me that it was your birthday." Mikan said. "You're such an idiot. Everybody knows my birthday, except you." He said as he walked again ahead of her.

"Are you avoiding me?" she said when she finally realized that Natsume is so cold to her ever since his birthday.

When she came to Natsume's room to fetch him on their date, he seemed not to care. "Good morning, Natsume!" she greeted him with a smiling face. She was very relieved to see him. She was knocking for 15 minutes already. And it is impossible for Natsume to still be asleep at 11 am. She looked at every place that he could be in and the cherry blossom tree is topping that list. And his room is at the bottom. That is why she is pretty sure he is there. And if he is not there, he is on a mission. But morning missions are very rare.

"What do you want?"

"Let's go?" she said and then Natsume just walked ahead of her without replying to her invitation.

And if she remembers it right, he wouldn't even utter a single word to her if she didn't started the argument about his birthday. And after his birthday, he never really talked to her even if the fan girls never really chase him anymore.

"Why are you avoiding me? What did I do? Tell me?" she said with a curious and worried tone. But then, he just continued to ignore her. He just walked forward.

"T-tell me!" she said as she ran as fast as she could to catch up with him, after that, she hugged his back. "What did my stupidity do now, huh, Natsume?" she asked him as tears started to fall from her eyes. But these tears were absorbed by the thick dark blue machine-woolen cloth in other words, Natsume's sweater.

"I'm really sorry." She said. "But please, tell me, what did I do?" she said as she hugged him tighter.

"What are you gonna do with Ruka tomorrow? He said after he jerked her arms off him then faced her. But his raven bangs were covering his eyes. "We were planning on walking around the school the whole day!" she said happily. Natsume started a topic with her! After 4 days! He finally said something, aside from doing his parts on their arguments.

"Do you think an idiot like you could tolerate it without complaining?" he said as he shoved his hands on his pockets. Sweater pockets, that is. "Well, I swear I'll try my best not to complain!" Mikan said defensively and raising her right hand in a 90° angle. A simple angle that is forms an 'L'. "And I'll try not to be a burden to Ruka." Mikan said with pleading eyes. "Why are you swearing in front of me?" Natsume asked curiously. Now his jealousy was slowly going down the drains. Just because of a back hug that he received from his most beloved. And he is now trying to hide his happiness that she did that.

"It's just that…" Mikan said while playing with her index fingers "is it okay for you if I go with Ruka tomorrow? I really haven't asked your opinion about it." She said as she blushed lightly. "Why do you need to ask me? Am I your father?" he said in an acting angry tone. In fact it seems so real that Mikan twitched a little.

"Well, since we're doing this thing, I wanna know your opinion." Mikan said with a smile and bright and hopeful eyes.

"Tch! Whatever." He said feeling jealous that his 'girlfriend' is off to spend the whole day tomorrow with his best friend. "So that means yes?" she said as she clung on to his arms with sparkling and still hopeful eyes as she looked up to him.

"One condition…" he said with a smirk as if to tell her in advance that his condition is something evil."W-w-what?" she finally managed. "Be Hood Girl." He said with his famous signature which is his emotionless tone. "WHAT?!" she screamed. "You're not only stupid but also deaf." He said as he now started to walk away with a smirk in his face and a mental smile. "Why do I have to be Hood Girl?" she asked as she ran after him. "So people won't know who you are." "But it's very tiring! And I'm doing this for the sake of Central Town." She complained. "You asked about my opinion slash permission, and now I gave it. Why are you complaining? You shouldn't have asked if you wanted things to go your way." He said walking ahead of her which made her stop. "Hmph! What a jerk!" she said as she catches up with him. "So you're allowing me?" she said when they were finally side by side. "Whatever." He said. "Wheepiee!!! Thanks a lot Nat- Hood Boy!!!" she said. Almost about to say Natsume but was able to stop herself in the nick of time.

She jumped for joy. Literally. Jumping 'round and 'round. Idiot. He thought, she doesn't know that there is a…

"Oi. Polka-dots?" "What?" she replied still jumping around happily. "There is a-…" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mikan screamed. "Sigh. Open man hole." He said trying to uselessly continue his sentence.

"Natsume?" she screamed from underneath. "What?" he said standing by the man hole. "I could use a little help here." She stated with some difficulty. All she received(or should I say didn't) was a no reply from the Hood Boy.

"Natsume? It's dark. I'm scared." She said with her voice echoing. Trace of loneliness and fear is in her voice. As she speak. What she said made Natsume remember what that son of bitch, Persona said. "You know you can't have that girl with a different aura." "That girl is in darkness if she's with you." Never in a million years would I let that happen. You're gonna be wrong this time. Persona. He thought to himself.

"Reach up your hands." He finally said. She did what she was told. She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her up high. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, light surrounding her wet, muddy and smelly clothes. And infront of her was a 16 year old boy wearing dark blue sweater with its hood up and some dark jeans and some blue and black checkered vans.

"Thanks a lot Nat-…, I mean Hood Boy!" she said as she started to remove her sweater for it was very dirty and wet. Thus, removing her sweater leaves her with her pink striped skirt with white linings and white long sleeves top with pink hearts on the long sleeves.

Natsume walked towards a cherry blossom tree and sat there. Leaving Mikan with no choice, she sat there as she clutched her sweater. After awhile, she remembered that she was wearing a rubber shoes. She then decided removed her pink chucks and her socks. "Little girl, don't remove that." Natsume said. "Why?" Mikan said with a curious tone. "Your feet stink." He said flatly. But of course, he was only joking for he didn't know what on earth to say to a girl who just fell on an open manhole.

"MY FOOT DOESN'T STINK!!!" she said as she stood up.

"It does."

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"It doesn't stink."

"It's not opposite day, polka dots."

"Argh! Whatever Natsume Hyuuga!" she said as she walked out on him while bare footed. Natsume looked at the place where she sat and saw her sweater pink starry sweater. "What an idiot. Forgetting her clothing!" he said as picked up her sweater and walked to find her.

He found her immediately. She was sitting all alone on the bench waiting for the next bus which will take 30 more minutes before it arrives. Natsume decided to sit beside her. "You're such an idiot." He said as he sat down. "Well, sorry if I was born an idiot!" she exclaimed. Then he shoved her sweater in her lap. And this action made her look at him.

"You forgot it. Idiot." He said not looking at her. "Thank you." She replied, forgetting she was mad at him. "Whatever." He replied. And she smiled warmly at him.

He really does care. I think I love him. She thought to herself. And then, her thoughts dawned on her. "I DO NOT!" she exclaimed fist balled up high out of nowhere which made Natsume look at her. "Wha?" he asked and he looked at her weirdly. "Uh, oh nothing." She said as she slumped back to the bench. "You should keep your thoughts in your head little girl." He said as he started to read his manga. "Yeah. I should really keep it in my head." She said.

They waited silently for the bus. Mikan is feeling weird and Natsume likes what Mikan is thinking and feeling. Yes, she is so transparent that he reads through her. And this is making him happy. All I got to do is make her mine, he thought

And a few more moments, the bus arrived and they went back to the school. Natsume decided to pass Mikan's dorm first and then made his way back alone in his room. Then, he mentally noted to himself about Ruka and Mikan's date tomorrow. I'll be watching you, Ruka. He thought as he lay down on his bed.

**-end of chapter-**

**Well, I find this boring, I was reading it and it bored me to tears. Well, tomorrow is Mikan and Ruka's day. I wonder what Ruka will do. Why do I even wonder when I already know? And I know that you don't so please watch out for it. Read and review in your own will. I hope that it didn't bore you as much as it bored me.**

**Sorry, I wanted replace the previous chapter 15 for my acknowledgement part is very hard to understand. **


	16. Chapter 16

Before the story goes on, I want to show my gratitude to the following who cared to review:

**SierralaineWalsh** :ooh. Really? It's not boring?,,,**gista lalala** :well, you should publish it. Though I don't think I'm full of ideas. Trust me, you wouldn't wanna be me.,,,**jeje-chan**,,,**anime-fangirl-o.0-vm**,,,**Arahi Sakura** :snickers?,,,**Mican-chan** :I hope you'll like this.,,,**aiyen,,,-sherryvyl-**,,,**funny sakura** :oh you'll regret saying that from this chapter onwards,,,**dreamergal**,,,**Somi-chan** :I'm afraid that won't happen until the last chapter. I'm so sorry. ,,,**ladalada**,,,**purplish024**,,,**NatsumeAddict** :thank you for adding me in your favorite author list. Thank you! I'm so happy!,,,**tinkerbellie**,,,**anitsirhc** :really? I found that chapter boring.,,,**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**,,,**girlonthemove210** :I dunno 'bout that since school is on a week.,,,**Kristin**,,,**okaix**,,,**sakura206**,,,**SapphirePenpal123**,,,**may520**,,,**xXCandyGirlXx**,,,**super mikan!**

Chapter 16:

Knock knock knock. A blonde boy was waiting for a chocolate-haired girl to open her door. He wore faded blue jeans, black top and underneath it is some green sweater. It was beginning to get really cold.

'Do I look like I'm over prepared?' he thought to himself. He was sweating furiously. He doesn't even know what to say and even worse, what to do.

He looked at his digital watch. 10:00 AM December 2, 2007. _'I hope she's awake already. Or she's in here. I really forgot to tell her the time. I'm such an idiot.'_ He thought as he mentally kicked his self.

He's been preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even realize that there was no answer to his knock. And then he knocked again.

Knock knock knock. After 5 minutes, there was still no reply. He realized that he'd been standing there for almost 10 minutes. He tried to knock again, but louder this time.

Knock knock knock. And still no reply. He was beginning to get worried. He decided to call out her name.

"Mikan?" he said and knocked again. And this is really worrying him. Big time.

"Mikan, I'm going to knock this door down." he said as if trying to threat Mikan. "But then, I'll knock first. Remembering we just broke your door down." He stated as he remembered the time he and Natsume broke her door down.

Then he banged on the door continuously but still in a gentle manner.

Mikan who was dreaming about fluff puffs, is now slowly being awake because of the loud continues banging on her door.

"Mikan?! MIKAN?!" said a door behind that voice.

"Who could that be so early in the morning?" she thought as she hugged her pink pillow and slightly wiping the drool on her face.

"Mikan! Open up!" it commanded after a while. And she finally can't tolerate it.

"Argh! What do you want-…" she said as she opened the door and Ruka standing. Then she remembered.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I'M SO SORRY! I OVER-…"

"No. It's alright. Don't worry about it." He cut her off.

'I'm really sorry. Come in for awhile as I get ready." Mikan said as she opened the door wide and point Ruka to her pink sofa. Then she dashed in her kitchen for a while.

"You must have been standing there for quite sometime." She said as she came back with cookies and a glass of milk in her hands.

"No. Not really." He lied.

"Thank goodness. I would kill myself if that happens." She replied, relieved.

"Well, I don't think you should… kill yourself just because you made me wait." He said as he looked away and blushed.

"Anyway, I'll go do my ready myself." She said as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom and stretched. Before she completely went inside, she said over her shoulders, "Uh, that's for you. Eat it. I made it myself last night. And do whatever you want." She said as she smiled warmly at him.

Ruka blushed so much.

'_She made these cookies for me? Only for me? Me as in me? I'm so happy…'_ he thought as he blushed while smiling. Nothing in this world could buy his happiness.

So he nibbled it. And it was heavenly. Cookies aren't his thing but this cookie is an exception. It was his favorite. The chocolate chips, and the teeny weeny saltiness of it makes him want more. And slowly, very slowly, he was becoming addicted to it.

He really don't know what's with these cookies Is it the fact that it's baker is the person that Ruka loved the most or is the cookie really delicious? Anyway, he doesn't care. He's been eating and eating these calmly but deep inside, he was in heaven. It was too delicious. Too delicious that he have been eating it for 30 minutes already. And after 30 minutes, Mikan was standing in front of him, wearing some yellow skirt and some white stockings. She was wearing some gray chucks and as Natsume told her to, she wore her gray sweater with a yellow question mark. And thus, her hair now is let down and tucked inside her sweater.

"So did you like it Ruka?" she asked him while smiling and that made him blush.

"Yes. You look amazing in that dress." He replied looking away for he is blushing madly.

"No silly! The cookie!" she said as she went and sat beside him.

"Oh… oh!" he said as he quickly grab another cookie. "It's very delicious!" he said after he swallowed it.

"I'm glad you loved it." She said with a very wide warm smile.

After Ruka finished the whole plate of cookies, Mikan took the empty plate and glass to her sink.

"Let's go?" Ruka asked her. "Sure!" she said as she skipped happily beside him and the walked out her room.

And in the cold afternoon sun, the two walked together. "Ruka, let's go to the Northern Forest first!" she suggested, but sounded as if commanded, and went in front of him.

"Okay." He said smiling as they walked side by side. They passed by the cherry blossom tree in which Natsume always nap under.

"This is easy." Natsume said under his breath. And with that, he followed them using the tree branches. But from a very fas distance since these branches almost doesn't have leaves on them.

"I wonder how Mr. Bear is doing." Mikan wondered out loud.

"Do you wanna see him?"

"Sure!" she said as she skipped happily. Not knowing there was a huge rock on the way. And this huge rock caught Mikan's shoes.

"OUF!" she exclaimed as she fell face flat on the ground. "You okay?" Ruka asked as he stood her up. "I'm sorry, didn't see that rock there." She said as she smiled sheepishly at him while scratching the back of her head.

"It's nothing to be sorry about. Just be careful next time."

"Okay!" And with that, they walked to Mr. Bear's house.

When they arrived there, Mr. Bear was sweeping his yard peacefully. But then, the peaceful atmosphere was destroyed by our favorite loud mouthed girl.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bear!!!" she said as she run to him to hug him. But remember, Mr. Bear doesn't like Mikan that much so Mikan became a baseball. Only, she was hit by a broom and was thrown to the other side of the forest. Well, almost. If Ruka had not been on the way.

"Ouf!" Ruka exclaimed as Mikan's back hit his body and the fell flat on the ground. Ruka underneath Mikan and they were both facing the sky. Fortunately.

"I'm so sorry Ruka!" she said as she helped him up. "Uh. Not your fault Mikan." He said as he stood up and dusted his pants and backs which have dead cherry blossom petals and other kinds of leaves all over it. "Let me help you with that." Mikan said as she removed those dried leaves that stuck to Ruka's hair, shirt and pants.

"Thanks Mikan." He said while blushing. "Let's just greet Mr. Bear politely." She said as she walked towards Mr. Bear and her hands… what's this?

Holding hands with Ruka? Oh no. This action made Ruka blush a deep red. He was ecstatic. Yes. This was the only word he can use to describe this feeling. This happy feeling. Too much happiness that his heart is starting to ache from all it's jumping around his body.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bear!" this time she didn't hug him anymore. And their distances were a safe 5 feet. Mr. Bear couldn't greet her back for he has no mouth and that made him mute.

"Do you have any news about Kaname?" Mikan asked him, hoping that he would answer. Which would happen if the earth stopped revolving. But then, Mr. Bear replied by shaking his head. Meaning no.

"Well, if I heard from him, I will tell you immediately. See yah!" she said as she waved goodbye to Mr. Bear. She walked away still hand in hand with Ruka.

After a couple of hours of walking, Ruka heard Mikan's stomach growl.

"Uh… hehe. I guess I'm hungry." She said as she had on a sheepish smile in her face. "Why don't we go to Central Town?" he suggested. "Okay!" Mikan said as she now put her hoodie on which made Ruka look at her weirdly.

"Uh… I just want to put it on." She lied. Well, she can't tell him that Natsume made her do it.

After an hour of walking, they finally arrived in Central Town. Yes. You read it right. They walked to Central Town since they went out that day to burn some calories. And they arrived in this shopping center at around 2:30.

"Where do you wanna eat?" He asked her.

"Where do you wanna eat." She replied.

"Okay. My treat!" he said as he smiled at her then held her hand and dragged her to the same restaurant that Natsume dragged her on his birthday.

"Are you sure you want to treat me here?" she asked Ruka.

"Yeah." He said as he ordered.

He settled for some steak and Mikan ordered roast beef. And Ruka ordered a pitcher of root beer **(Whoah! A pitcher of root beer for the two of them?!)**. And then they ate what they ordered.

On the other hand, Natsume is becoming tired of following them. Although he wanted to stop, something tells him that Ruka will do something unexpected. And that action he will do is so unlike Ruka.

Now, he is getting paranoid. What if Ruka decided to do that something in the restaurant? Nah… too public. Things are now forming in his mind that he is starting to lose trust from his best friend. But whatever happens, they are still best friends.

"What's taking them so long?" he thought and as if on cue, the two went out to the restaurant, passed by under his tree and settled under the bench.

"Winter is coming in a matter of two weeks." Mikan started. Natsume was now listening to their conversation from a top of a tree.

"Yeah. It's getting colder already." Ruka stated. Then there was silence. And after awhile, "Mikan?" he said as he looked at her while she is facing the sky.

"Wha-…?" she turned to face Ruka but then his action made beautiful her eyes widen. Not only hers but Natsume's eyes too! And the scene he's watching made him jump from the tree he is hiding and he quickly marched over the two.

For Mikan's sentence was interrupted when Ruka's lips touched hers. She saw Ruka with his eyes closed then his hands were now on the back of her neck and the other was on her waist.

**-end of chapter-**

**HO! Ruka kissed Mikan! Well, obviously, this chapter is a RukaxMikan. I don't know if it's a cliff-hanger or what. Anyways, Natsume is watching them. What a stalker. Do you have any ideas what would happen on the next chapter? Well, I think I do… if course I do. I write this story. And thus, whatever happens here is my fault. Mwahahahhahahhahahahahhahahaha… ehem. So please, read and review in your own will. The end is somehow near for I am planning on writing something about Mikan a rockstar… but I don't know what should be her band name. Since when I searched my sister's iPod, even if I have my own iPod, I saw the band name that I was planning to use for Mikan. What a loser! Anyway, suggest a band name for me will yah… Thanks for reading!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

To the kind hearted people who cared to review the previous chapter:

Thank you very much!!! I'm so happy. And I hoped you liked the previous chapters. Well, I'll see you 'round!

**funny sakura**,,,**dreamergal** :I liked that Cherry Flame you thought of, thank you very much!,,,**nops**,,,**tinkerbellie**,,,**purplish024**,,,**tunaness** :There's gonna be lotsa OOCness in this fic. Especially in the ending,,,**Sie-sama** :Your review made me rethink of what should happen next. Although it wasn't exactly like that. But the essence is there.,,,**Somi-chan**,,,**xXCandyGirlXx**,,,**ladalada**,,,**Mican-chan** :Thanks for the band name, I think the Reincarnated Angels are better… I'll still decide since I've asked help from my family and friends.,,,**yan.mango**,,,**may520**,,,**sakurajenn**,,,**Arahi Sakura** :Yeah, I love changing pennames… haha.,,,**sakura206**,,,**chibio** :Thanks a lot for adding me!!! I'm so happy,,,**jeje-chan**,,,**gista lalala** :Yes! Don't you remember? Waaah!!! You forgot me and mu story… waaah. Naaah, just foolin' round. They kissed accidentally underneath the cherry blossom tree during Natsume's b-day, remember? Well, at least half-kissed.,,,**SierralaineWalsh**,,,**fay92**,,,**PhantomEliAnime** :It's my pleasure. Thanks s lot for assuring me that you are going to read it.,,,**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**,,,**-sherryvyl-**,,,**super mikan!**,,,**Kairi**,,,**iazuei** :Yeah, I'm going to choose Ruka too. Damn. I really want to make a RuKan fanfic. Hmmm… maybe I could make this in to one.,,,natsumexmikan**,,,-FiRe EncHanTrEss-** : I like your PenName : ,,,**girlonthemove210**,,,**okaix** :Yeah, I wish I was kissed by Ruka too. Only God knows how much I love Ruka-pyon. Sigh.

Chapter 17:

Things are very confusing in Mikan's point of view. 1st: Ruka's lips were placed on her very own and 2nd: She doesn't know why it is there and what it is doing there. All that she is praying is that her day won't come anymore confusing. But then, Destiny is so mean that it didn't went they way Mikan wanted it. Instead, Destiny here, placed Natsume Hyuuga in the front row of this little play.

He was so frustrated that he grabbed the girl and walked away quickly with her. This left our dear Ruka on a great state of shock for he was caught on the act. And he didn't really intend of doing it. He just blacked out. Last thing that his mind thought was 'How I wish she is mine.' Then everything went dark and next thing he knew, he saw his best friend right there in front of them and his lips were placed in hers.

While Ruka was struggling to get over his state of shock, Mikan and Natsume were walking quickly away from Ruka. Natsume was burning with jealousy for his best friend stole his love of his life's first kiss. Well, first whole kiss.

"Hey you!" Natsume said referring to none other that Mikan.

"N-n-natsume?" she stuttered as she finally realized that someone dragged her away from that unexpected position. Well, she couldn't say she hated it for it was her first whole kiss and it came from her crush.

"Don't go off flirting with people." He scolded her.

"I'M NOT FLIRTING!"

'And don't stick your mouth near Ruka's. He may be infected by your deathly contagious disease." He continued as if he heard nothing.

"Hey! I don't have any-…"

"AND DON'T GO DOING THINGS LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!"

Oops. What did our Natsume Hyuuga said? Oh boy… Natsume is now killing himself. He just stared at her. And surely they were both shocked on what Natsume had just said.

"Don't forget that it's not real. It's just a contract. Remember?" she said in a disappointed tone after a minute of silence. Oh how she wanted it to be real but she is really confused on how she feels about Natsume and Ruka. Surely she can't serve two masters at the same time. She needs to be faithful, right? Not that she is willing to be Natsume and Ruka's servants.

Her thoughts were disturbed when Natsume grabbed her arm and kissed her right there and then. He was hugging her tightly. As if not wanting to let go. She was just staring at him wide eyed. Why were these things happening to her? She can feel her heart ready to jump out. She couldn't feel her knees when he pulled away.

"N-n-na-natsume, what d-d-did you do?" she asked shocked.

"Nothing." He replied as he turned his back. He lost control of himself.

"Natsume." She uttered.

"Forget it. It was just a kiss." He said as if he doesn't care and it doesn't matter.

"Just a kiss?" she repeated. It hurt her. For her, every kisses matters. For her, kisses shows how one love a person and it doesn't matter to him?

She said as she lowered her head and tears were starting to flow from her eyes. She can't control it. She was hurt. And finally, she sobbed loudly in front of Natsume. Embarrassed that she cried in front of him, she just ran away.

'_I am hurting. But why should I? I'm not Natsume's real girlfriend right? So why should-…'_ "OW! Sorr-… Ruka." She said with tears were flowing from her eyes. Then, she bowed her head and tried to run away. Ruka is one of those people she doesn't want to see right now. But then, Ruka held her in his arms.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" he asked. Mikan jerked his arms after she got over her shock. "Mikan, running away won't help you." He said as he ran after her. What he said went right through her and made her stop and think. He was right. Running away doesn't help.

"Ruka." She uttered. "I'm sorry for what I did Mikan. It's such a cowardly thing to do." He said as he walked towards her and hugged her from the back.

"Mikan, I'm afraid of the way I love you." Ruka said in a very gentle voice but it still manages to make Mikan panic inside.

"What are you saying Ruka?" Mikan said. And now, she was feeling so weak. Her knees were getting wobbly. It is as if she would fall down. And she sure did fell on her knees when Ruka said what he meant. "I love you so much, Mikan." He said and he feels that Mikan was falling in her knees. But then he hugged her tighter so that she won't fall.

"Do you feel the same?" He asked her. He realized what he said and remembered that Natsume and Mikan were going out. Then, slowly, he started to let go of her. And when he completely did, she fell down on her knees. For what was going around Mikan are enough to make her whole world spin and make her weak.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to know what I feel for you. I shouldn't have done that since you and Natsume are going out. Well I'm really sorry-…"

"We're not going out." She said and as she realized what she said, she gathered up all her strength and ran away towards Hotaru's dorm.

It was after 2 hours when she arrived in front of Hotaru's door. She knocked gently and Hotaru was worried in seeing a Mikan who's panting hard and her hair ruined and tears streaming down her red cheeks.

"Oh Hotaru!" she said as she hugged her best friend.

"Are you alright?" her best friend asked her.

"NO! How can I be alright when things are swirling in my head?!" she said furiously.

"Let's go inside." Hotaru said as she led her best friend towards her pristine sofa.

"Now tell me what happened." She said as she sat down beside Mikan after she got her a glass of water.

"Oh Hotaru! It was suppose to be beautiful! I should be happy but then, my confusion has got the better of me which made me… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" she was shot by the famous idiot gun version 3.6.

"Wah… that hurts." Mikan said as she rubbed her head.

"I asked you to tell me what happened not to tell me how you feel." Hotaru replied with coldness in her voice.

"You see… Ruka… he…" she said unsure whether to tell her best friend. Hotaru knew that Mikan was having second thoughts on things.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"He… stole my first kiss." She said hesitantly.

"Is that all?"

"I mean my first whole kiss." Mikan said blushing.

"Whole kiss?" Hotaru looked at her weirdly.

"Natsume and I had an accident which led to a half kiss." She explained so embarrassed.

"So that's all?" Hotaru said ready to shot her idiot gun at her friend.

"NO! Natsume said some weird things and then, he… kissed me." She said and she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked Hotaru.

"He said that I should just forget it. He said it was nothing." She said as she wiped her tears and tried to smile.

"What else? I know there's more." Hotaru said. Mikan swallowed.

"Ruka he…" and now, Mikan was blushing real hard, her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't breathe properly.

"He what?" asked Hotaru, already had a conclusion on what Ruka said to Mikan to make her blush madly.

"He said he loves me. Then he asked if I feel the same."

"Well, you do feel the same, right?" Hotaru asked her in a bored manner.

"Yeah but…" Mikan said as she looked down. Now she's thinking of Natsume! Why can't she just think of one person?

"Your contract with Natsume, does your love for each other a contracted one or is it real?" Hotaru asked which made Mikan's eyes widen.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" she lied.

"You're really bad at lying Mikan."

"How did-… "

"Yuu also knows. We were there at the library during that day. We were doing our research when you two came along. We heard everything and decided not to tell anyone." Hotaru said. Then, she stood up and walked towards her computer to resume in her research before Mikan arrived. After Mikan recovered from her shock, she wanted to retire to her room for she was very tired.

Before she could completely step out of Hotaru's lab, Hotaru said "Who do you really like Mikan? You know you can't love both of them. Surely someone should be greater than the other." Mikan was starting to get dizzy from all the thinking. "I'm going now. Goodnight Hotaru." She said as she exited the dorm and went straight to her room.

She took off her clothes and placed them in the laundry basket inside the bathroom. She took a lukewarm shower just so her thoughts would clear away. It wasn't much of a help but it helped Mikan feel refreshed.

After doing her evening rituals, she slumped on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what Hotaru said. Surely she must love one of them more than the other. Then, her eyes started to close.

**-end of chapter-**

**Well, I'm so dramatic. That's why the genre of this fic is humor/drama. Or is it the other way round? Anyway, there's drama. I'm not so good on humor but I have done a lot to embarrass myself in public such as destroying the plastic cup of my mango shake in school which causes it to spill in my uniform, getting my blouse hooked on some fucking nail which causes it to tear on the lower back and finally, destroying my graduation shoes' hills because of tripping in front of every grade 7 students a day before the graduation day. Sigh… so embarrassing and I don't wanna remember it. And to think that my crush saw me… what a creep… the creature just smirked! What the fuck! Anyway, review in your own will… for I have stopped forcing people to do things. The end is very near. Maybe 5 or 6 more chapters, it depends. But I don't think it will reach up to 30 chapters. Hell, no way I'm going to write something that long! And to think I'ma getting bored of this story. Oh please don't get bored so that I'll keep on writing. And I'm so sorry if this chapter bored you, the way it bored me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Before you read this, I recommend you to read the previous chapter first. There seems to be some error and because I didn't have time to proof read (since classes are ongoing). I'm so sorry.

Anyway, thank you thank you thank you…

**dreamergal** :thanks a lot for correcting that very embarrassing mistake. I'm so thankful you are here!,,,**jeje-chan**,,,**fay92**,,,**sweetCITRUS** :If I have a time, I'll write another ending for person,,,**iazuei** :oh I hope I made you happy when I told my embarrassing moments… I like making people laugh. Only I'm too corny that's why they won't laugh,,,**girlonthemove210** :yeah, it sucks right? But it sucks more if you crush tells you he likes you back but then he loves or likes someones else more and he'll make you wait. Wah! I hate that!,,,**Arahi Sakura**,,,**blossomingtimmy** :it's a triangle… NxMxR,,,**sakura206**,,,**XfhylliseXanne**,,,**okaix** :I love ruka-pyon with all my heart, with all my mind with all my soul.,,,**ladalada**,,,**tunaness**,,,**nops** :it's embarrassing right? RIGHT?!,,,**Sie-sama** :I cahn't say (British accent),,,**xXCandyGirlXx**,,,**gista lalala**,,,**xXx-NaNa-cHaNxXx**,,,**Aki Eschirott** :You didn't see? Good! Andi saw and so did JS(the one I used to like). Your pen name is so hard to write.,,,**Ridley Silverlake** :Really? I wish I could read her fic but no! Stupid homeworks… I don't even have time to read a single page of a novel!,,,**natsumexmikan**,,,**PhantomEliAnime**,,,**purplish024**,,,**-sherryvyl-**,,,**tinkerbellie**,,,**super mikan**,,,**XxXSmileyXxX**,,,**SierralaineWalsh**,,,**Mican-chan** :oh Mican-chan… you never fail to make me smile.Thanks a lot for making me smile. Thank you very much!!!,,,**Siti**,,,**anitsirhc**

Chapter 18:

"Hotaru…" she said dreamily as she hugged the pillow and kissed it. Obviously, this creature is Mikan Sakura and she is obviously dreaming about Hotaru Imai. She rolled over the bed which caused her to fall and knock her to consciousness. Speaking of knocking, there was someone who is knocking on her door.

"Uh, who is it?" she said as she went to the bathroom hurriedly to wash her face and brush her teeth quickly as so she wouldn't be humiliated facing her visitor so early in the morning with drool all over her face. She quickly ran towards the door after she finished that little ritual and wondering why her visitor didn't answer her question. Or maybe she didn't hear it?

"I'm sorry, you see I just-… Ruka? What are you doing here?" she said for her visitor took her by surprise.

"Good morning, Mikan. I-I… I just wanna see how your doing." He said as he looked at her foot. She is barefooted on a cold autumn day. Considering that the floor boards react to the temperature of the surroundings. Despite all these, Ruka can only say one thing. And that is Mikan Sakura is sure is an idiot. An idiot for having nothing to protect her feet from the cold season. An idiot for not noticing Ruka's 6 year old feelings for her. And an idiot for not choosing Ruka. But how will she choose when she doesn't know the choices right?

"Uh. Good morning to you also, Ruka. Come in if you want for I'm gonna to be late between late and almost late today. Considering the time now." She said as she stepped aside when Ruka entered.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you anything for I'm in a hurry." Mikan said as she went inside her bedroom to gather all her pieces of clothing before entering the bathroom. After 10 minutes, she came out totally ready.

She grabbed her bag, and a sweater (for it has been a hobbit now) and gripped Ruka's wrist. She then ran as fast as she can making Ruka stand up from the sofa and following her. After overcoming his shock, he whistled to his animal friend which is a giant bird.

"Mikan, let's take this ride." He said as he hugged Mikan with one arm and the other held on to the ring attached to the bird and with that they were flying. She was very happy during that moment.

"Mikan, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." He suddenly said while they were up high.

Oh yeah, Ruka said some things which made Mikan's heart jump for joy then after a while, confuse it.

"Don't be sorry. I know thing won't change between us so just… forget it." Mikan said in a nice way as she smiled at him and thus making him blush. Then, Mikan felt the air pressure lowering now. And before she realized it, they were in front of the building.

"That was fun Ruka!" she said. "Maybe we could do it again some other time." She asked him as she flashed him her brightest smile.

"Uh, yeah. Some other time." He said as he looked down and blushed.

They entered the building together thus, making the people inside the corridor talk about them.

"Aren't she and Natsume together?"

"Why is she with Ruka?"

"What a two timer."

Ruka looked at Mikan who is incredibly in high spirits just because of flying. She seems like she doesn't even bother to listen deeply to what these people around them were saying. And these words are bothering Ruka so much. People are calling her bad names because of him!

"Seducing best friends huh?"

"…such a slut."

Okay, that does it!

"She is not a slut!" he exclaimed as he pinned the girl to the wall. Everyone grew silent. Even Mikan, who just stared at Ruka. And then, a voice came. "Were you all talking about that idiot of a little girl and my best friend?"

Natsume entered today with an extra extra (since people always look at him, making it a grand entrance) grand entrance. He was wearing his limitation mask. Ruka didn't even bother to look at him for he was looking at the ugly fucking bitch who called the girl he loves so much a slut. He can't let that pass through.

"What are you doing Ruka?" said Natsume behind his mask. Making his voice a little muffled as he went towards Mikan. And stopped just right beside her and held her hand.

"Stop that." Mikan whispered but loud enough for Ruka to hear. And he obediently followed what she said.

"This bitch called Mikan a slut." He said as he now went towards Natsume and Mikan slowly, leaving the girl who is now catching up with her dear breath.

"Be thankful I have this mask on. As soon as I have this fucking mask removed, you'll be roasted-black." He said to the girl and started to walk away with Mikan who is staring at her worriedly and Ruka following on their back. Leaving the girl scared and praying for her dearest life. And she bets that her hair Alice wasn't going to help her out of this.

"Ruka. You shouldn't have done that." Mikan said when she overcame the shock and they were a bit far from the place they made a ruckus.

"The bitch called you a slut." Ruka said in defense.

"And you shouldn't say such words!"

"But it's true! She's a bitch. And a mother fucking ones!" he cried with anger and frustration.

"Still…" Mikan said and she looks so depressed. This is why Ruka loves her, she doesn't care what people say about her. As long she's not guilty of it. And if it also doesn't have anything bad to do with her friends.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked at his brown shoes. He'd better calm down.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again." Mikan said as she held his hand and smiled at him as if nothing happened. He wanted to hug her so badly during that moment. Oh no. He's losing control again. If this continues, he may find himself in a situation he doesn't want to be. Or maybe he does want to be but doesn't want the consequences.

He's now getting scared of the things she does. For every little thing she does makes him fall further and further in love with her thus causing him to lose self control. He can't afford to hug her or much worse, kiss her in front of the public with her boyfriend just beside her.

"Little idiot girl," said Natsume which made Mikan drop Ruka's hand and turn her smiling face on him. He was sure relieved but then, he was sad. "stop flirting with him. You're making him throw up." Natsume said as he walked out on her.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Mikan said to his back as she raised her fist up high. Knowing him, he probably is smirking at the moment. The thought made her sigh. Then, she felt a hand on her left shoulder.

"You shouldn't be bothered about what he said. After all, we're not flirting aren't we? And the throwing up part is not true." Ruka said as he looked down on Mikan while smiling at her. She sure is shorter than him. About an inch and a half shorter to be precise.

"Yeah! You're right. So I guess let's go?" she said as she handed him a hand which made him blush. He looked at the people's reaction from the corners of his eyes. He could tell that they're wondering if he would hold it or not. Despite all of these, he still took it. It's a one in a million years chance that she would offer her hand. Er, maybe not for she is always like that to people. And this made Ruka Nogi fall in love with Mikan Sakura.

After that they both went inside the classroom. And people were wondering why she is with her boyfriend's best friend. But they knew better to make Natsume Hyuuga angry while his limitation mask is on.

"Good morning everyone!" and only a few people bothered to reply to her greeting. And these few people represented the thoughts their classmate had in mind.

"Uh, Mikan?" started Anna.

"Yeah?" she said but then, she was dragged in a corner just right outside their classroom.

"What's that for?" she asked for she was finding the situation weird.

Ruka, was glancing at Mikan who's outside the corridor. He knows what they were going to ask.

"Don't think about it." Came Natsume's voice.

"Huh?"

"Don't be bothered." He said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" said Ruka as he stood up. But then, Natsume pushed him so that he would sit down.

"Don't follow. We're going to talk about something." He said as he walked out of the classroom.

As they talk, Anna and Nonoko are 'guiding' Mikan in her love life.

"Mikan! Why are you holding hands with Ruka?" said Nonoko as she shook Mikan shoulders.

"Is it bad?" she wondered out loud.

"YES! IT'S BAD!!!" they both said in unison.

"Oh no." she said beneath her breath.

Then, the world came twirling then right after that, she found herself looking up at Natsume's dark crimson eyes and raven-colored bangs. His left hand was in her wrist and his right hand was at her nape.

"We need to talk." he said as he walked with her, holding her wrist.

They arrived in some secluded place in their school. Natsume then sat down and he pulled the girl down making her fall on her butt and her knees rise up to her chest level.

"What?" she asked for he has been staring for some good 5 minutes.

"What did he say?"

"I-i-it's none of your b-business!" she stammered. Remembering what Ruka said makes her heart jump and panic. And it's too private to say.

"IT IS!" he said as he pinned her to the tree.

Mikan blushed, realizing their position. Her back was on the tree, his arms were like bars and hers were just placed on the ground to support her. His and her legs were alternating. He was kneeling, and her knees were up to the level of her chest.

"I need to know." He said as he tightened his grip on the tree.

"Natsume."

"Tell me."'

"Why do you need to know?" she asked hesitantly.

"Tell me first then I'll tell you why."

"R-r-really?"

"…"

"Ruka," she started then sighed. "he told me some things." She said as she looked away.

"What did he tell you!" he said now impatiently.

"Oh… this is embarrassing." She said as she blushed furiously. "Why don't you just ask Ruka?!" she said out of embarrassment.

"Do you think he would tell me?!" he said furiously.

"Uh…"

"So what is it?"

"He said 143." Mikan said. This is the only solution she can find in her mind filled with air. Number codes is her way not to get too humiliated.

"143?!" Natsume said as he now sat beside her. "Shit." He said under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Mikan said for she didn't hear what he said and is afraid of what he said is important.

"Shit."

"Don't say things like that! And besides, do you even knows what 143 means?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah."

"The words?"

"I'm not an idiot like you." He said frustrated.

"Really?!" she said excitedly. He knows what it means! She had always thought that it was a girl number code or something.

"Whatever." He said as he stood up to start walking away but then she grabbed his arm and jumped on his back. They were in a piggy back ride position. Only that Natsume is not holding her legs.

"What are you doing?" asked Natsume furiously.

"You told me you would tell me why you want to know what he said!" she said smiling brightly.

"143…" he said as his bangs covered his eyes. What he said made Mikan's eyes grew wide.

"I love you, Mikan." He said as he gripped her legs. Now they were truly in a piggy back ride.

"What?" she said hoping that he ears fails. Or maybe not. Maybe this is what she wanted all along? But maybe what Ruka said is what she wanting all along too? But she knows one thing for sure…

…she isn't going to get much sleep again tonight.

**-end of chapter-**

**NAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Whatever shall happen to them? Waaaaaahhh!!! What are they doing!!! Waaaah. Well, maybe I'd like to be in that kind of situation. Or maybe not. I don't really care about my love life. But I do care of what happens between these characters' love life!!! Bloody drama. I'm sorry. It's so dramatic. I don't think I have humor in my brain anymore. Well, it's going to come back in the end. But I tell you now, these chapters before the end are going to be drama. My apologies for that. Anyway, leave a review in your own will. And thanks a lot for reading!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

I give thanks and gratitude to the following people to give me a piece of their minds:

**Nonoko-chan**,,,**anonymous** :huh? Natsume is 16 and Mikan is 15 turning 16… I think that's old enough to have a boyfriend…,,,**XxXSmileyXxX**,,,**boring** :wha?,,,**foresaken3093** :143 means I love you,,,**may520**,,,**dreamergal**,,,**animelover135**,,,**jeje-chan**,,,**super mikan**,,,**sweetCITRUS**,,,**sarahpatrick** :Something like that happens to me all the time. Maybe it's the browser. Oh and why are you reviewing backwards? First chapter 18 then 8 and then chapter 1. Weird… ,,,**Ridley Silverlake** :thanks a lot for adding me in Friendster. I created that account since grade 5 and I only have those friends. And to think I'm freshmen and we have grade 7 in our school. NO ONE LOVES ME!!! WAAAAAHH!!!,,,**x – DragoN PriestesS – x**,,,**Sie-sama**,,,**Arahi Sakura**,,,**XrandomgirlX**,,,**gista lalala** :I think Ruka is cuter,,,**okaix**,,,**ladalada**,,,**iazuei** :I think I can only update on Sundays since we have school. Crappy crappy school. And thanks a lot for the comment and the picture. THE PICTRE!!! It's so cute!!! Especially Ruka-pyon! And thanks for adding me in Y!m. Thanks a lot!!!,,,**funny sakura**,,,**X-x-yukika-chan-x-X**,,,**CarolzofBellz**,,,**XfhylliseXanne**,,,**tuti**,,,**purplsih024**,,,**tinkerbellie**,,,**blossomingtimmy**,,,**anitsirhc**,,,**Mican-chan** :I love Ruka-pyon to be with Mikan too!!! WAAAAH!!! RUKAPYON!!! IF MIKAN HURTS YOU I'LL KILL HER!!!,,,**girlonthemove210**,,,**xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx**,,,**Somi-chan**,,,**fay92**,,,**-FiRe EncHanTrEss YuKi-**,,,**animefanatic15** :RUKA-PYON!!!

Anyways… that ends my thanksgiving message. Thanks a lot again. I hope I'll see you on the next chapter. And thanks for giving me 414 reviews. I really love that number combination…

Chapter 19:

"I really like… no, love you Mikan." Natsume said as he started to walk with Mikan on his back. It's all too much for Mikan to take in. Ruka, then Natsume? She's so happy but so confused. What should she feel? Surely, Hotaru is right. She needs to love one much more than the other, right?

"Natsume… what the hell are you saying?" she said as she placed her head on his left shoulder and tucked her arms underneath Natsume's own. Now, she was hugging him while on a piggy back ride.

"I love you." He said.

"You can't!" she said as she tried to leap out from his back. But then, Natsume tightened his grip from the back of her knees.

"Why not?!" he said in a frustrated manner.

"The… the contract…" she lamely excused.

"Is it really the contract?" he said as he tightened his grip on her knees thus, hurting Mikan.

"Na-natsume, it hurts!" what she said made his eyes widen. She's getting hurt because of him. He let go which made Mikan fall on her butt.

"Ow. Meanie! You shouldn't have let go that way! There are always another ways, you know!" she exclaimed. What she is saying have double meanings for Natsume.

"Tell me, how you feel about me?" he said as he lifted her up.

"I-I-I…" she stammered. She can't continue. She felt her wrist being held by him.

"Tell me." He said demandingly.

"I-I-I I'm confused." She said as she looked at the cherry blossom that is falling down the tree gently. Landing on a spot where the autumn sun's light reached.

"What do you mean confused?!" he said furiously. Less did he know that he was gripping her wrist very tightly now.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" she said as she tried to run away. Completely forgetting that Natsume is holding her wrist thus just a little pull and she is now stumbling back to him. Gravity now made its role.

Now, Mikan is on top of Natsume. He can clearly see tears. Those tears that he caused. "It's because of Ruka isn't it? You love him don't you?" he said as he looked away. Then, he felt Mikan's fists bang on his chest.

"I feel the same for both of you!" she said as she banged on it one last time then ran away. "Mikan!" he said as he quickly stood up and chased her. But she's running on her top speed. She went to her door and locked it. She leaned on it and then she felt her knees hit the floor.

"Mikan! Open up! We're not yet through talking yet!" Natsume said as he banged on thee door. Good thing it is lunch time and no one was there.

"Hey!!!" he said as he banged on the door.

"Open up!!!" he's really getting pissed off for the banging became louder.

"I'm going to burn this door!" he said as he touched the door and started to use his alice. But then, she nullified it.

"Damn it, Mikan! Open up!" he said as leaned his forehead to the door. Then, he heard her loud sobbing. He sat down on the floor and leaned his back of the door on the exact opposite side of Mikan. He could feel her alice. And she's using it for herself. She really did improve her alice. She can now control it.

"You're right." She finally managed. "We're not yet done talking." She said. "But then, it's hard to talk in this state." She said as tears started to fall uncontrollably. "The contract it's done isn't it?" she said sadly.

"Yeah, cause I'm courting you whether you like it or not." He said stubbornly. What he said made Mikan lose her concentration upon using her alice. Natsume felt it thus he burned the part where the door knob is intact.

When the door knob was off, he opened the door quickly. He saw Mikan in the corner behind the door, hugging her knees and crying her eyes out.

"Why are you always crying about the littlest of things?" he asked her as he knelt beside her then hugged her. "It's nothing to be crying about polka-dots." he said.

"It's not something little, Natsume!" she said as she tried to push him away but stopped when she realized that pushing him away is something she wouldn't want to do.

"Stand up, the floor is cold." He said as he stood up and tangled his fingers to her. Then he stood her up.

"What are you doing?" she said as she tried to grab her fingers back but no. He wouldn't want to give it to her.

"I'm not asking for your permission to court you. But rather, I'm stating it. I'm courting you, Mikan Sakura for I am deeply in love with you." He said getting out of his character. This is what love can do to people.

"Maybe you just need some sleep." Mikan said for she seriously think that Natsume is turning to a psycho.

"I won't sleep unless you believe me!' he said as he pulled her towards him.

"Natsume, I-I'm getting scared of you."

"I'm scared of what I feel for you." He said as he hugged her.

"Mikan, awhile ago, you said you feel the same way towards me and Ruka. But you never clearly stated what you mean. Tell me what you mean when you said that?" he said as he sat down on the sofa as he gave Mikan a glass of water to stop her from crying.

"Can't we just talk about it some other time?" she asked as she looked at the empty glass on her hand.

"No. I need to know," He said firmly. "so that I'll know up to where I should hope for. For when the time comes, I won't be sad of your choice." He said in a much gentler voice as his bangs covered his hypnotizing deep crimson eyes.

Well, that convinced Mikan into telling him what she feels.

"I like Ruka, and I like you too…" she said as she blushed.

"Like? Or love?" he said as he gave her a choice.

"I don't know." She said hesitantly.

"You should know." He said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked him as she ran after him.

"Hey, I want you to be alone. So lock your self in this crappy room of yours and start thinking of me." He said as he shut the door but with no success for there is no door knob.

"And surely enough, tonight, all I'll think about is you." She said as she sighed and grabbed her end table to block the door since there is no door knob.

She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling and waited for a sleepy feeling. But it seems like the sleepy feeling she's waiting for wouldn't come. All she could see every time she closes her eyes is Natsume and all she could think of is Natsume. Natsume, Natsume Natsume. She's such a fool to be following his commands. But who wouldn't think of the person who said I love you to you?

She didn't think of Ruka this much. Well, maybe but she didn't see him every time she closes his eyes. Why is Natsume Hyuuga so special that she even sees him every time she closes her eyes?

"Last night, I wished I knew how he felt but now, I wish I hadn't. Or maybe it's better." She said as she sat up. "I'M SO CONFUSED!!!" she said as she ran out of her room. She doesn't have anywhere to go to. She just ran and ran with her eyes closed.

But then, she didn't know that she is running towards a staircase. Her foot slipped from the first step. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as she was waiting to hit the wooden steps and roll down to the first floor. But somehow, it didn't come.

She dared open her eyes slowly. Maybe she died? But when her eyes were wide open, she saw grayish-blue eyes, staring back at her.

"Mikan, are you alright?" said Ruka. Mikan realized that she fell into Ruka's arms. She blushed and hurriedly tried to jump. But then he gripped her tighter.

"Ruka? Let me go." She said gently.

"If you jump o your feet, you're going to fall. And surely, I'll fall too." He said he walked up the stairs with Mikan in his arms then put her down.

"There, much better." He said as he smiled.

Mikan was struck. Ruka catched her. Again!

"Thanks Ruka." She said as she overcame her struck. Then, she dusted her skirt.

"Don't mention it. Just don't go running with her eyes closed." He said as he smiled warmly then patted her head.

She watched him walk off to another direction.

"Uh, Ruka?" she said as she ran towards him which made Ruka stop and turn his head towards her.

"Uh?" he said as he blushed.

"I was just wondering…" said as she played with her fingers.

"What?" asked Ruka.

"If I could come with you, since I'm trying to clear my mind. And I don't have anywhere in mind to go to. So I was wondering if it's okay to tag along with you. Well, if it's only okay, but it seems that you don't like so…" Mikan said as she spun around for she thinks that Ruka doesn't like the idea.

"Mikan, no!" he screamed as he spun her around. Their faces were very close to each other.

"R-r-ruka?"

"Uh, oh." He said as he let go and turned around blushing. "I-I-I was on my way t-t-to your room. S-s-since I was worried of what ha-happened." He stammered while blushing.

"Oh, thanks for your concern! But there's nothing to worry about." She said as she smiled warmly which as usual, made Ruka blush.

"Uh, Mikan?" Ruka said as they were walking the empty corridors.

"Mmm?" she replied as as she looked at him. With her lips pouted like that of a kitten. She really do look like a white kitten. If only his animal pheromone works on someone who looks like a white kitten.

"Natsume told me every thing." Ruka said as he looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"I met him on your way to your room."

"Oh." She said as she looked embarrassed. "What did he tell you?" she asked after a moment.

"He told me it was just a contract." Ruka said as he looked at her.

"It was on the contract that no one should know. Why did he tell you?"

"Because he said it was over." He said as he clenched his fist then continued. "He said he is courting you."

"Well, I-…" but her sentenced was not finished for Ruka butted in.

"So I have a chance right?" Ruka said as he grabbed Mikan by the shoulder. They were inches apart.

"Huh?"

"Reemember what I told you yesterday?" he said as he gripped Mikan's shoulder tighter.

"Y-yeah…" she said as she blushed, remembering that romantic moment.

"Mikan, I love you…" he said as he hugged her. "and I want to court you." He whispered in her ear.

"Ruka…"

"I want you to be my every thing." He said as he tightened his warm embrace.

'_He's so… warm. I want to… hug him back. My heart is jumping. Is this, love? If this is love, this is scary.' _She thought.

"If we become one, I promise you you'll never be alone."

"…"

"If we become one, I promise everything you want."

"…"

"If we become one, I promise I will never ever hurt you."

"…"

"But even if we're not together, I promise I'll always be on your side…"

"…waiting for you…"

"…and loving you." He finished.

"Ruka…" Mikan finally said.

"Mikan, do you feel the same?" he said as he tightened the embrace.

"I…" Mikan said as she wrapped her arms around him.

'_She's… she's… hugging me.' _Thought Ruka as he smiled while his heart jumped for joy.

"I don't know what you did but my heart…"

"…it's jumping. And it made me hug you."

"I have always liked you, Ruka."

Ruka was so happy at the moment. He was smiling.

"But then, what I feel for you, I also feel for Natsume…"

"…I need to choose, right?" she said as she gently pushed his body and ran away.

"Mikan…" he managed to utter.

**-end of chapter-**

**I'm so sorry. It's kinda boring. Maybe because it's too cheesy. Waaaaaahhh!!! I'm so sorry for being cheesy. I'm deeply sorry. Forgive me!!! The end is near. When Mikan chooses, the story's gonna be over. NOOOOOO!!! Don't worry, I'ma make a new one. Mikan's gonna be a rock star… yeah rock! Or maybe an alternative star. Anyway, hope you'll read that one. **


	20. Chapter 20

I regard my thanks to the following. I am deeply thankful that you atleast left me a comment before you go. Thank you!

Arahi Sakura

x – DragoN PriestesS – x

xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx

dreamergal

girlonthemove210

jeje-chan

tuticuttie

okaix

hanaler87

sakura206

sweetCITRUS

blossomingtimmy

tinkerbellie

fay92

iazuei

animefanatic15

Nonoko-chan

ladalada

anitsirhc

tunaness

gista lalala

Mican-chan

sarahpatrick

XxXSmileyXxX

wannabeawriter

Chapter 20:

Mikan is looking for her best friend. She's running around the campus and she passed by a cherry blossom tree with a certain black cat sitting on the top branch of it. He watched the girl then followed her.

'Damn! Why is she here? I told her to lock her self.' He thought as he ran to catch up with her. Then, he heard a voice.

"Mikan! Wait!" came Ruka's voice.

"Ruka?" he said as he stopped running.

"Have- have you seen Mikan?" said Ruka as he stopped and caught up with his breath for a while.

"Yeah, I was…" but then stopped what he was about to say and decided to ask something else. "What happened?"

"I told her… she ran away." He said.

Then Natsume ran to the direction Mikan ran away. Then Ruka ran up with Natsume.

"Natsume! Wait up!!!" he said.

When they finally caught up with her, she was hugging Hotaru and wailing in her arms. They were somewhere behind the middle school building and she was crying her heart out.

"Waaaahhh!!! Hotaru, it's so awful! I hate myself!" she said in between sobs.

"So Natsume and Ruka were causing your trouble?" she asked as she pointed her idiot gun to Natsume and Ruka.

"I think it's about time I test my Idiot Gun version 4.1." she said.

"That doesn't scare me. Imai." Natsume said as he walked forward and grabbed Mikan.

"That girl is having a hard time sleeping because of you." She said as she fired her idiot gun which made Natsume let go of Mikan for he dodge the idiot gun.

When she had an opportunity, she grabbed Mikan.

"The idiot stays by my side." She said as she hid Mikan.

"Back off Imai, we three need to talk."

"Three?" said Mikan and Ruka in unison.

"Yeah three." He said as he grabbed Mikan by surprise.

"W-what?" she asked in a wobbly voice.

"Don't you what me. What are you doing here?"

"Talking to Hotaru?" she said unsure.

"I told you stay in your room."

"Why should I stay there? The door knob is broken. And you broke it." She said as she poked Natsume's chest.

"Is it my fault you locked yourself there?"

"YEAH!" she said as she ran towards Hotaru and hid in her back.

"Nogi knows how painful the Idiot Gun Version 3.6 and version 4.1 is much painful." She said. The two boys stopped chasing Mikan for Hotaru is pointing her idiot gun on them.

"Let her think for a while." She said as she walked away with Mikan clinging in her arms.

Natsume and Ruka were shocked.

"So, she really does care for her, doesn't she?" Natsume said as he walked away.

"Natsume!" Ruka said as he caught up with him.

"I didn't have a chance to tell her I'm sorry." Ruka said with disappointment in his tone.

"You can tell her when she comes to you." Natsume said as he hopped on a branch.

"Natsume" Ruka sighed.

"Hotaru, help me!" Mikan said as she cried in front of her best friend. They were inside the cafeteria and Yuu was looking at her with concern.

"What's the matter Mikan?" he asked rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry Yuu, as how much I wanted to tell you, I can't. It's just too private."

"Its okay, Mikan" Said Yuu, "I truly understand."

"It's just that, I need to make a choice. I really like both but I need to choose only one." Said Mikan.

When Mikan said this, Yuu thought she wanted to buy something and don't have enough money.

"I can lend you money if you're short. Then maybe you can buy both of them." He said.

"No! It's not something to be bought." Mikan said.

"She likes to buy a pair of shoes, she saw 2 she likes and is confused on what she would choose. But those shoes are the same. They only differ in color." Hotaru suddenly said out of nowhere.

"What?" Mikan said as tears stopped flowing from her yes. For she is very confused about what Hotaru is saying. Why is she saying that Mikan wants to buy shoes?

"so, it's a Hobson's choice." Said Yuu.

"Yeah." Hotaru said.

"Well, you need to choose what fits you." Yuu said as he turned to Mikan.

During her class, Mikan wasn't listening to what Mr. Narumi is saying. All she could think of is what Yuu said. Choose what fits you. But who fits her?

Mr. Narumi saw the gloomy aura around his favorite student. So when Mikan was about to walk out, Narumi called her.

"Mikan, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Mr. Narumi?" she said as she went to his desk.

"Let's walk for awhile." He said as he walked towards the door. Mikan wiggled to a black sweater that Natsume bought for her.

Natsume. She thought.

They were walking around the school campus her gaze is focused on her feet but her thoughts were focused on what Yuu had said to her.

"Mikan?" Mr. Narumi said.

"Yes?" she said as she looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I need to make a decision between two things I really like."

"Things or people?" he suddenly said out of nowhere.

"W-w-wha?" she said as she looked at him quizzically.

"They told you, didn't they?" Mr. Narumi said knowingly.

"Uh…"

"If I were you, I'd choose the one you love."

"Mr. Narumi" she uttered. Then he patted her head. She just looked at him while he smiled at her.

"Mikan, I think you should know." Mr. Narumi suddenly said after awhile out of nowhere.

"What should I know?"

"Mikan, you have two alices." He said as he turned to face her.

"What?"

"You have two alices. One is nullifying and the other one is healing." Mr. Narumi explained.

"Healing?" she asked in a shocked manner.

"Yes. And your alices seem to fit you." Mr. Narumi said with a wide grin.

"Really?" she asked dumbly. Now she was so happy to know she have two alices.

"And I hope your alices would help you choose."

"Yeah, I hope so too." She said as she clutched her heart.

"I think we should be heading back, after all, it's almost dinner time." Narumi said as he smiled at her.

Mikan lay on her bed. She asked help from Hotaru about her door knob after she told her what Mr. Narumi said.

Healing? So is this a sign that I should choose Natsume? She asked herself. As she suddenly sat up straight.

"ARGH! I CAN'T SLEEP!!!" she said as she walked outside only wearing her plain black pajamas and her pink starry sweater under her white long-sleeved shirt.

She walked around and decided to stay underneath a certain cherry blossom tree. She slumped back on the tree then sighed.

"What are you sighing about, little girl?" said a familiar voice. In fact, it was too familiar.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up.

"Well, what are you doing here?" he asked back.

"Hey! Not fair, I asked you a question first!" she retorted as she crossed her arms.

Natsume pulled the hood up on her head.

"What'd you do that for?!" she asked furiously.

"Nothing." He admitted. Then she pulled the hood down.

"Why, didn't you wanna be hood girl anymore?" he asked as he pulled the hood up again.

"Not for now, maybe some other time. Thank you." She said as she sat down the tree again.

"So, what brought you here?" Natsume said as he sat beside her.

"Mr. Narumi told me a wonderful news." She said as she looked at him smiling her brightest smile. That morning, she was so gloom. But then now, she's cheerful, as if forgetting everything that happened during the morning.

"What did that gay of a teacher told you?" Natsume said.

"He told me I have a healing alice!" Mikan said happily.

"Healing?" he said as he remembered the time he slept in her room after one of those very dangerous mission.

"Yeah. It's so cool." She said as she calmed down. "And when he told me that, the first thing that came into my mind…" she said as she blushed. She then looked away.

"What?" asked Natsume.

"The first thing that came into my mind was you." She said. And he was shocked. She thought of him. He was smirking on the surface but underneath that smirk is a smile that is full of happiness.

"You thought of me?" he asked just so he could make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Yeah. And I thought, maybe I could help you." She said as she looked at him.

His eyes shot big. She was thinking of helping him. He doesn't deserve her love. It should be him that should be protecting her. And helping her, not the other way around.

"Mikan" he called out.

"Natsume, you called me, Mikan…" she said dumbly.

"Are you choosing me?" he asked as he held her hand, hoping she would say yes.

"I don't know." She said as she looked away.

"Oh." He said in a disappointed tone as he let go of her hands.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey, you still don't know right?" he said and although his voice was emotionless, there was still a trace of hope in it,

"Yeah." She replied as she looked at the stars. Suddenly, her eyes start to close, falling to unconsciousness.

Natsume heard a soft and peaceful snore then turned to look at the girl beside him, sleeping.

"You came here to sleep? What an idiot." He said to the sleeping girl as he carried her back to her room.

**-end of chapter-**

**Well, this was supposed to be the end but then, I reread the story and found out that there was a missing detail. Anyway, the end is near. Cope with me. And leave a review if you want to. And I'm so so so sorry for the very very very late update. Too much school work…**


	21. Chapter 21

Guys…forgive me!!! I'm really really really busy. I'm trying to study hard. And I'm rereading all the Harry Potter. Hehe…sorry. Well,,,this will be the last time that I'll upload… I'll try to finish uploading all the chapters. And then,,, farewell…

I would like to thank these people who cared to review the previous chapters:

tuticuttie,-Pampered-Princess03-,sakura206,ladalada,GlyNchaN,Arahi Sakura,jeje-chan,-anNimEdArkU-,tinkerbellie,iazuei,fay92,LadyjimMeL,natsumexmikan,okaix,Dark Mikan,animexanime obsessed,Leenstarz,sweetCITRUS,sarahpatrick,xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx,Ridley Silverlake,anitsirhc,yooyeen,animefantic15,kawaii.triste09,Lily Pad Rose,j531823,gista lalala,SarcasticHeartlessAngel,girlonthemove210,Akire Hyuuga,hanaler87,Angelgreen65,chromium58,may520,minahoru,Ritu,icedprincess6063,rainnie-chan,miyUki hyUuGa,Kusayor,kanna1016,rEdfoxkiLLeRgal25,DaRkNeSs4IcHi,Norlyn Jean

Chapter 21:

It's a beautiful almost winter morning. The school's quarterly exam's are about to start next week so every body in the academy is trying their best to submit late projects, do home works and study for the exam. So every body was in a panic already. Well, a different panic is about to come to Mikan Sakura.

"IDIOTYOU'RELATE!!!IDIOTYOU'RELATE!!!IDIOTYOURLATE!!!" Hotaru's alarm clock came ringing in Mikan's ears causing her to panic. Her legs got tangled with her comforter which made her roll down her bed instead.

"Ow." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "IDIOTYOU'RELATE!!!IDIOTYOU'RELATE!!!IDIOTYOURLATE!!!" Hotaru's alarm clock kept on going. "OH NO!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" she said as she hurried to her bathroom, then after a few moments came rushing outside her dorm with her back pack hanging on one shoulder and a sweater on the other. She is running on her top speed in desperateness to get on class in time. Soo when she turned on a corner, she bumped on Natsume Hyuuga.

"Ow…" she whinned as she fell but first on the floor. "Watch where you're going, idiot." He said as he walked past her.

"Well, aren't you atleast going to help me up?" Mikan said as she dusted her skirt after she stood up. "Why should I? I don't wanna waste my energy helping an idiot out." he said as he walked down the hall.

"Hmph… I don't know why I'm thinking of you, when Ruka is much nicer." She said quietly as she walked to her classroom. Her mood swings activating.

"Good morning every one!" she said cheerfully with a smile on her face. But only her closest friend bothered to greet her back. She caught sight of Hotaru and lounged towards her.

"HHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" only to be followed by a sound coming from the idiot gun "IDIOTIDIOTIDIOT!!!" and with that, Mikan Sakura was sent flying to the other side of the wall. "Idiot Gun Version 4.7" Hotaru said as she blew the smoke coming from the said gun then resumed her work.

Yuu is already used to the scene for he always help Mikan get up from her flight. And today was no exception. "Mikan, are you alright?" he said as he stood her up. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she dusted her skirt.

"Hotaru, you meanie!" she exclaimed as two boys entered the room. Mikan quickly ran towards them to greet them, like what she had been doing for the past six years of her life.

"Good morning Ruka, good morning Natsume!" she exclaimed with a warm smile on her face which made Ruka blush madly. "G-g-good m-mo-mo-morning Mikan."' He stammered nervously as he ran to his seat. Mikan blinked at Ruka's reaction. "What's up with him?" she said then turned to Natsume. "Good morning Natsume!" she said again happily.

"Idiot. You greeted me already." He said as he walked past her then sat down on his seat. He placed the manga above his head as he placed his feet on top of the table. "I know. I just wanna greet you again. Is it so bad?" she said as she walked in front of his seat.

"Whatever." He replied. "What a jerk." She said under her breath as she made her way beside Ruka's seat then knelt beside it.

"So, how's your bunny doing?" she asked as she looked at the bunny face to face. The fact that her face is just above Ruka's lap made him blush a thousand shades of red. "H-huh?" he stammered subconsciously. "I asked how your bunny is doing." She said as she pointed at the bunny. "U-uh… ooh. H-he-he's f-f-f-f-fine." He stammered desperately. Seriously, he's almost turning sixteen but he always blush around Mikan when she's like that. What the hell is the problem with me? He asked him self.

"Ruka, are you alright?" she asked worried that her special friend is sick. "He's fine. Now leave him alone." Natsume said as he stood up for he's unable to stomach the scene. "Let's go Ruka." He flatly said as he walked out of the classroom. "Yes." Ruka said thankful that Natsume decided to cut Narumi's class again and again, saving him from embarrassment in front of the class.

"What's his problem?" Mikan asked her self as she went to her seat. And then class has begun. Mikan was trying hard to get what the teachers were saying. And thinking makes her hungry. So when lunch came, she pigged on her food. Her friends looked at her with concern and raised eyes brows. Except for Hotaru who is used to the scene in front of her. For being with Mikan for almost a decade, the pigging out is not something new.

"Mikan, slow down. There is still tomorrow." Yuu said as he tried to slow her down. "What if there is no tomorrow? There would be no food in heaven!" she said with her mouth full.

"You're not even sure you'll go to heaven." Hotaru said which made Mikan stop and think for a while. "Yeah, you're right. Hotaru." She said as she slowed down eating. "And besides, you'll die if you eat that much." Hotaru said as she wiped the remains of crab from her mouth.

Soon lunch was over. And so were classes. Every single thing the teacher said never went inside Mikan's mind. Feeling worn out, she went to the cherry blossom tree to relax even just for a while. Before studying or doing her home work.

"Aaahhh." She inhaled the almost winter scent around her. A cold wind enveloped her, as if to remind her that winter is coming next week. She quickly wiggled to her black sweater. "Instead of fooling around, you should study your lessons you know." Then, Natsume's figure suddenly appeared from before her.

"W-w-where did you come from?" she said as pointed her shaking finger at him. "Up there…" he said as he pointed up the cherry blossom tree. But from Mikan's point of view, he was more of like pointing to the heavens above.

"What? You came from heaven?" she said stupidly. "There's no point of talking to an idiot like you." He said as he sat on the other side of the tree and started to read his manga.

"Why are you always here, Natsume?" Mikan asked after a few couple of minutes. "Because not much people pass this way." He said as he flipped a page from his manga. "Oh. Well, why not decide to stay in your room?"

Because you're not there, he wanted to say what he thinks but he knows Persona is around somewhere, listening to them. He can feel his presence badly.

"Natsume?" she said as she looked at the other side of the tree just to make sure she still has a companion. Only to see that her companion is already standing up. "Better study, little girl." He said as he walked out.

Mikan could do nothing but to stare at his walking-out back. "Geez… and I were planning on asking him to help me out on one of those math problems." She said as she stood up and walked to her room. But on her way to the room, she saw Hotaru passing by with her flying duck scooter and a sign that read:

**Ruka's photo album on sale. 1000 rabbits each. Get your own now!**

"Imai! Stop that!" Ruka followed her riding a giant eagle. "Ruka! Coul-…" Mikan was ignored by Ruka. He is so mad at Hotaru right now for collecting those embarrassing pictures, putting them on a photo album and selling it for 1000 rabbits. "Why should I? Christmas is coming and I need money." She said as she speeded up. "Earn money your own way." He replied. "Well, I am." She replied back as she flew higher.

Then, Mikan had an idea.

"HOTARU!!! I WANT ONE!!!" Mikan screamed to Hotaru who quickly landed on the ground when she heard that. "That's a thousand rabbits." She said. And Ruka stumbled on the surface. "W-w-what are you doing?!" he exclaimed to Mikan. "Buying your photo album!" she said as she handed Hotaru a thousand rabbits. "Here you go. Buy again, Mikan." She said as she handed Mikan a thick photo album then sped away quickly.

Ruka was so dumbfounded. She bought his most embarrassing collection of pictures. Most embarrassing.

"MIKAN!!! GIVE ME THAT!!!" he said as he lounged towards her. Totally ignoring the fact that Hotaru is about to sell more to the other girls. "Why should I? I bought it for a thousand rabbits. So, it means by all rights, its mine." She said as she quickly ran towards the library. "Who cares?! GIVE ME THAT!!!" he said, red in anger and future embarrassment from the love of his life. "NO WAY!!!" she said as she ran faster. Almost there, she thought.

She planned this, she badly needs help and the only person she could ask help from is Ruka. Since Hotaru said it's a waste of time to help her, Yuu has a meeting, Anna and Nonoko are experimenting on something and Natsume turned away from her, Ruka is the only person left. So she thought she would buy a photo album, for there is no way of getting Ruka's attention if he's chasing Hotaru, lead him to the library, apologize to him then ask him to help her.

"MIKAN! GIVE THAT BACK!!!" he said as he cornered Mikan in the library. She smiled at him sheepishly.

"Mr. Nogi, silence should be observed inside the library." The librarian exclaimed. "Uh, so sorry." He said as he bowed his head. His head rose when he saw the thick photo album in front of his face.

"Here, you have it." She said as she looked at him with a smiling face. "Huh?" he said. "I'm sorry. I knew you would be mad. I just want to ask for help, since every one is busy." She said as she bowed her head to apologize.

"What are you talking about?"

"I bought that so I can catch your attention cause I'm doing badly on math." She said as she went to her knees and bowed to Ruka. "Please, Ruka. I'm sorry! I badly need your help! I'm going to fail Jin-jin's class!!!" she said as she begged him with puppy eyes.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? I'll be glad to help!" he said as he shrugged the fact that Mikan is handing him her photo album. "So, as a token of thanks, I give you this!" she said as she shoved Ruka the thick photo album. "A-a-are you sure? It caused you a thousand." He said as he looked at the album hesitantly.

"Mmm, just think that it's minus one to those who would see it. And besides, it's the only way I thought off so that I can bring you here." Mikan said as she sat down on a stool. Ready to listen to Ruka's tutoring. It was 4:30 pm when they started, only to end at 7:45.

"I'm so sorry to keep you this late." Mikan said as she bowed her head. They were already walking towards her room. "It's alright. After all, you saved me from embarrassment." Ruka replied as he patted Mikan's head as someone would pat a dog's head. "I'm so sorry you didn't get to eat dinner." She apologized again. "Don't think about it. I don't eat dinner." He said. "You don't?" Mikan said suddenly alarmed. "Well, you should! It's bad for your health!" she said as she dragged him to her room.

"Here, let's eat!" she said as she placed a plate in front of Ruka with some luncheon meat, rice and some vegetables. Soon, she helped her self with her own plate, which contains the same food except the vegetables. "Come on, Ruka. Eat it." She said as she took a spoonful. And he did what she said.

"Thanks, Mikan." He said as he stood on her door, ready to leave. "No, thank you Ruka! You saved me from extra homeworks in Jin-jin's class." She said as she gave a quick peck on his cheeks. "Good night!" she said waving at Ruka who's now walking towards his own room. When he became out of sight, she closed her door then prepared her self to sleep.

**-end of chapter-**

**Yeah… out of character. I know! I just want Mikan to have time with Ruka since she had time with Natsume on the previous chapter. Anyways, review…**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Natsume Hyuuga is on his way back to the academy after one of those 'damned' missions. Well, this one was pretty easy. Well, easy if you're him. He slowly retired to his room limping because of tiredness. He lay on his very comfortable bed and stared at the ceiling. All he really could think of is her AND his best friend AND that bastard Persona.

"You can't be with her. You know that, Natsume." He remembered Persona saying moments ago just before he went back to his room. "Why?" he asked frustrated. Why was everyone stopping him from loving her? "You know what will happen to her when your enemies find out." he said as he sucked the life out on one of those falling cherry blossom leaves. "They're not my enemies, they're yours." Natsume said as he turned his back on Persona. "My enemies are your enemies too, my favorite black cat." He said as he disappeared.

"DAMN YOU!!!" he screamed in his bed. He's so confused for the first time in his life. He found the light in the darkness but not allowed to grab it. He just decided to sleep.

After a good couple of hours, he finally slept, only to be awoken after and hour more or less. He got up, went straight to the bathroom and walked out of his luxurious bedroom wearing some black jeans, black long-sleeves underneath that navy blue sweater and some black and blue checkered vans with his manga. He slumped straight to the cherry blossom tree and started reading his manga. Only to be disturbed by Mikan, who is by the way, running and screaming.

"NO MORE CLASSES!!!" she suddenly emerged out of nowhere which made Natsume's head lift up. Oh god, he thought, she looks so… breathtaking. Yes, she's breathtaking. She looks breathtaking wearing that yellow sweater he gave her and a pleated white mini and some white stockings and yellow boots. Her hair is tied in a low braid and she's now making her way towards him.

For awhile, he can't do nothing but stare. "Good morning Natsume!" she greeted him happily. "What do you want little girl?" he said coldly as he focused his gaze on his manga. "Nothing, I just saw you and I thought I should greet you." She said as she sat down beside him. "Now that you have gave me one of those annoying words, you can leave me at peace now." He said as cold as the winter air. "Humph. So grumpy early in the morning. I'm sorry but I hate to break this to you." She said as inched towards him. "I'm going to stay here until that first snowflakes drop from the heavens above." She said as she pointed to the sky. "Let's see if you can tolerate it only wearing that small amount of what you call clothing." He said as he resumed into reading his manga. "Geez… no need to be grumpy so early in the morning. Just to think that I woke up my earliest to see the first snowflake drop then here you come, and being grumpy." She said as she crossed her arms.

They stayed silent for awhile. And all that while, he was thinking of her though he seems to appear not minding her presence. Mikan suddenly squealed. "Ah!" she said as something landed her hand. "Natsume!" she said as she faced him but he didn't look up. "Natsume, look!" she said as she knelt beside him. "NATSUME, PLEASE, LOOK!!!" she said as she stretched out her hand which revealed a snowflake, almost melting. "You disturbed me just because of that?!" he exclaimed. "But it's the first to drop! I swear!" she said as she ran out of the shades of the dead cherry blossom tree. The snowflakes were one by one falling from the skies. Soon, it was filled with a scene full of blinding whiteness. He finally gave up on reading his manga for the snow is falling on it. He finally tucked it in his sweater pocket as he watched the girl jumping around the snow. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath. "Natsume!" she said as she dragged him into the field which is slowly, being covered by whiteness. "Oh come on! You're almost 16 and you still want to play in the snow? How idiotic can you get?!" he exclaimed as he walked out on her.

"No need to be grumpy you know! I'm just enjoying my life, unlike you, who's always sulking around. And already wants to grow up." She said as she stuck her tongue out. "Well, atleast I'm not an idiot like you." He said as he stopped in his tracks. Then suddenly, a snowball went crashing on his head. "WHAT THE?!" he said as he looked at Mikan who's playing innocent by whistling. "What?" she said innocently. "You're gonna regret you ever threw that snowball on me." He said as he sent her hair on fire. "Waaaaaahhh!!! My hair!" she said as she held her hair, which was now slowly unbraiding before Natsume's eyes. The fire had burnt the ties that held the braid together which made her slowly falling majestically.

"Look what you've done!" Mikan said sadly as she stared at her straight brown hair which was now, unbraided. Natsume was so stunned. She was so beautiful. Even if she's somehow chubby, she still looked like an angel. "It's what you deserve. Throwing a snowball on me like that, so pathetic." He said as he walked away but then stopped when he heard her sobbing. "And to think I spent half an hour on braiding my hair. Humph. Jerk!" she said as she ran away sobbing.

"You look even more breathtaking when your hair is like that." He said as he walked back into his room. Never minding the fact that Mikan is crying her eyes out.

She was covering her eyes for the tears that are falling are so uncontrollable. She then bumped into someone. "AH!" said as familiar voice. She looked up to see a blonde boy with bluish-gray eyes wearing some white jacket with blue linings, a sea green shirt(or long-sleeves),some very dark blue jeans and some khaki chucks. "Ruka! I'm so sorry." She said as she wiped her tears away. "No harm done." He said as he helped her up. He suddenly noticed that her eyes were red. "Mikan? Are you alright?" he asked as he examined her face. "Uh, yeah, I think so. After all, the fall was not someth-…" "No. I mean, your eyes are red today." He said as he shook his head. "Uh, oh… that." She said as she rubbed her eyes. "It was just a bit itchy, you know. A snowflake dropped on my…" suddenly, Ruka grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards. "You look like you cried." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Why?" he asked. "I c-c-c-cr-cried? Hahaha, you're so funny." She said as she did a fake laugh. "Mikan," He uttered, "why?" "Ruka." She doesn't know what to say. Was she that see-thru? Why is it that everybody knows when there is something wrong with her? "You can always tell me." He told her as he hugged her.

"Hey! You two! No hugging in public!" Mr. Narumi said as he laughed. He was wearing a Gay Santa's costume. "Ho ho ho!! Merry Christmas everybody!" he said as he passed by them. The two could do nothing but sweat drop. "One moment, he's scolding us, the next he's wishing everybody a Merry Christmas." Mikan said, totally forgetting her troubles. "Yeah. Weird gay pervert." He said and they both laughed.

"There! Much better!" Ruka said. "What?" Mikan asked curiously. "It's much better to see you laughing than crying, you know." He said as he patted his bunny that is by the way, hiding in the pocket of his jacket before. "You think so?" she asked with a smiling face. "Nope." He said which made her gloomy. "But I know so." He said which made her laugh.

"Haha. Very funny, Ruka." She said as she grabbed a snowball. "Wanna fight?" she asked but before he could answer, he was attacked by dozens of snowballs. "GAH!!! I never said yes!" he said as he threw a snowball on her which caused a snowball fight. "You're gonna pay for that!!!" she said as she threw him a snowball. "Oh really? I'm scared! I'm shaking like a leaf." He said as he ducked a snowball thrown by Mikan. He looked where the snowball landed, but then caught off guard by Mikan. "Haha. Gotcha!" she said as she threw a snowball on him, again. "Stop it!" he said. "Oh, you chicken!" she said as she laughed due to her victory.

Less did they know that someone was watching them from the forest. Someone who they both knew very well. And the green-eye monster is taking over him. He really did regret throwing that ball of fire on her. "I didn't mean to, Mikan." He said as his fist tightened into a ball.

**-end of chapter-**

**So, whadya think? I freakin think it's boring. So, review, if you will… please. **


	23. Chapter 23

**EXPECT SUPER DOOPER OOCNESS**

Chapter 23:

Natsume Hyuuga is watching Mikan Sakura and his best friend Ruka Nogi playing on the snow. And you can bet he's getting jealous.

He then decided to make a move. He walked towards them. They were laughing and laughing and having fun. How come he never had fun? "Ruka." He said when he finally reached them. The two immediately stopped their snowball fight and straightened their clothing. "Natsume." Replied Ruka for he doesn't know what to say.

After that, Mikan's sight was full of swirling. She just then found her self staring at some closed eyes with some raven bangs blocking it. She tried to make things out. First: her back is cold. Second: she feels wet. Third: Her lips have something on top of it.

Wait.

HER LIPS HAVE SOMETHING ON TOP OF IT!!! And suddenly, that something was pressing on her lips harder. Soon, she realized that it too were lips. Someone is kissing her. For Mikan, things are unclear. Unclear as the gray sky above her. But it's simple. She and Natsume were lying on the snow, which was slightly thick now. Natsume was on top of her. His arms are wrapped around Mikan's almost perfect figure (for she is somehow fat for her small height. Well, not really fat. Just a slightly huge stomach. Sorry for those who think Mikan is perfect. But how can she be when she eats like a pig?). His right hand was supporting her head and his left was gripping her right waist. And he was enjoying every second of it.

Their kiss was torn apart by a very jealous Ruka. "You son of a bitch!" Ruka said as he punched Natsume on the face. Which caused him to fall just beside Mikan and whimper in pain.

Ruka took advantage of the moment to grab Mikan and wrap her around his arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ruka said between his gritted teeth. "Claiming her! You fucker!" Natsume replied as he wiped his mouth that was bleeding, punched Ruka, and then lounged for Mikan.

Mikan was so shocked on what is happening around her. She wanted to do something badly. But her body doesn't seem to function. She was shaking all over. All she could think of is Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. And nothing more. She was staring at him. Even if he has that very red mark on his lips, he was still gorgeous. Crap, she thought. I should not be thinking of things like that! Well, atleast not at this moment.

She just figured out that Natsume had grabbed her right wrist while Ruka was grabbing the other. WHAT THE HELL!!! She just stared at the angry face of the two most popular boys in the academy. Two boys that were fighting over her.

"Let her go." Natsume said calmly but you can sense anger in his voice. "No! You. Let. Go!" Ruka replied in the same manner. "No way! I want her. I NEED her." He said putting emphasis on the word need. "Well, I need her too!"

"Didn't you say you'll help me get out of this darkness?" Natsume asked as if it was pointless as he pulled her closer to him. "Well not this way." He replied angrily.

"Why not? You said it your self. You would do anything to help me. And it would help a lot if you let go of her." Natsume said as he pulled Mikan closer to him.

"No way!" Ruka said as he finally pulled Mikan towards him. "You let go. You'll just make her suffer." He said.

"True." Natsume Admitted. "But I know, she's going to help me out without entering there." He said as he gave one last pull and Mikan came cascading in his arms. Still shocked, she wasn't able to move. Her body was as stiff as a metal lamp post. She's wrapped around Natsume's arms again. And he was warm. His body, it's so comfortable to be with. She wanted to hug him back. Badly. She can't believe what Natsume just said. He needed her. Then, she remembered her healing alice. It was suppose to help her choose, right? Does it mean she should heal Natsume's hurts away?

"Natsume." Mikan finally uttered so softly. Her arms were slowly making its way on hugging Natsume but then, Ruka grabbed her. "I say we make her choose." Ruka dared him.

"You sure?" Natsume asked. He's really doubting it. He's still his best friend after all. He doesn't wanna hurt him. He was the only person he turned to during those years of agony. "May the best man win." Ruka replied back. As he let go of Mikan. Making her stand between the two of them.

"D-d-d-d-do I r-r-re-really ha-h-have t-too?" she stammered. She hates choosing. She really liked both of them. But who did she like more? The one she had a crush on because he was so cute while playing with Giant Piyo when she was ten or is it the one she always ends up being with? The one she always follow. For some reason her feet always seem to go to that cherry blossom tree.

Who should she choose? She closed her eyes. Tears were falling. Natsume and Ruka could do nothing but stare at her. "Mikan." Natsume whispered as the wind added to the serenity of her crying face. She looked like an angel. With that hair going the wind's direction and that tear falling down. Even if she's beautiful when she cries, she's a lot more beautiful when she smiles.

Oh God, I pray that I could be the man that she deserves. Natsume prayed. He rarely does it. But whenever he does, it always involves this angel. She really is breathtaking. Her face, her lips, her eyes, it always wanna make Natsume cry. She was so fucking special.

I really hate to make her cry, Ruka thought guiltily. She's crying because of him. If he didn't make her choose between them, she wouldn't be crying.

She finally opened her eyes. It was filled with tears. She ran to Ruka and hugged him tightly. She was crying her eyes out. He is happy, did she finally choose him? Natsume was left staring at them. He was, hurt. She didn't feel the same way towards him.

"I'm so sorry Ruka! I know there's someone out there for you. I know I don't deserve your kindness. I'm so so so sorry. But I choose Natsume." She said as she slowly walked back and turned her heels around. Natsume face was filled with shock. Next thing he knew, she was hugging him tightly. "Natsume." She said. "I think I love you more."

He was so happy. But his face didn't show it. For he was staring at his best friend as he wrapped her around him. "Mikan." Was all Natsume could say. He was out of words. "Congratulations Natsume." Ruka said as he wiped the tears in his eyes using the jacket he wore. "Thanks a lot, Mikan." Ruka said as he ran away. "Ruka." Was all Natsume could really say as he watched his best friend go deeper into the Northern Woods.

Ruka ran away from the place as fast as he can. He went straight to the barn and talked to his bunny. "She choose him." He said as tears went rolling down his face. The barn door opened, revealing his blackmailer. "You look ridiculous. Crying your eyes out and talking to your bunny." She said as she showed him a picture she had taken just moments ago when Ruka was running and crying. "Hey! If you're here just to make fun of me, I'm sorry but you need to do it some other time." He snapped irritably. Then a tear rolled down from his bluish-gray eyes.

"There's someone out there for you. Or maybe Mikan just wanted to be with Natsume for the moment. You'll never know. What if she decided to like you when we are out of this place? Maybe, just maybe. There is still hope for you two. But I advice you to move on. I think that's the best choice." She said as she walked out.

Ruka turned to look at her retrieving back. He didn't know why but she managed to make him smile. And also stop sulking. "Thank you, Imai." He whispered when she was gone.

While Ruka is smiling, Mikan is crying. "Natsume. I feel so bad." She said as she clutched his sweater tightly. "If you feel so bad for him, why did you choose me?" he asked annoyed that Mikan is crying. "Because I love you." Was her simple reply. He was so happy. She loves him. Sigh, he sighed in an in love manner. She loves me, he thought. "I love you more." He said as he lowered his head behind her shoulders and hugged her. "Ruka, he bet that he's wishing you won't avoid him." Natsume said. "How can I? He's so cute! Unlike you!" she said as she jerked his arms and grabbed a hand full of snow. "Well, If you like him that much, why not choose him instead of me?!" he said now angry. His girlfriend thinks his best friend is cute! Who wouldn't be mad? "I'm not your puppet, Hyuuga!" she said as she created a snowball. "You choose me. It means we are together." He said as he grabs a hand full of snow. "I didn't say yes. All I said was that I chose you." She said as she threw him a snowball. But he ducked it and threw her one, which hit her square in the face.

"OW!" she said as she brushed the snow off. Revealing some red nose. "You're not my girl?" he asked calmly. "NO!" she said as she stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms in her chest before she moved her body side ways. "Don't think you're someone special just because I love you." He said as he grabbed her and kissed her. She just looked at him wide eyed and standing as stiff as a lamp post. While he on the other hand, wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"So, are you mine now?" he said as he pulled back and stared at her face which cannot be painted. "Silence means yes." He said as he carried her in a piggy back manner without her saying a word. After a while, she smiled as they walked inside the school cafeteria for it was almost lunch time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder while closing her eyes. "Whatever you say, Natsume Hyuuga." She said as she brushed of some snowflakes which were falling on them. "So it's a yes then." He said as he ran to the cafeteria making Mikan sit up straight and grip tighter.

Soon, they were inside the cafeteria. It was noisy before but as soon as the people noticed them, it was suddenly quiet. They just stared at the couple. Mikan flushed with embarrassment just hang her head low.

When Natsume told Ruka about the contract, somebody heard and soon the whole school found out about Natsume and Mikan's relationship. So when they entered in that manner, people didn't believe their eyes. "Natsume!" Sumire suddenly shouted. The fan girls were burning with jealousy.

And soon, there was this angry fan girl tried to touch or may I say hurt Mikan. "Mikan Sakura! You bitch! What the he-…" she didn't get to finish her statement because her hair was burned by the super furious boyfriend of Mikan. He stepped on top of a table, while Mikan is still on his back.

"OKAY! LISTEN UP EVERYONE! NO ONE TOUCHES THIS LITTLE IDIOT GIRL! WHOEVER DARES, WILL DIE, IMMEDIATELY." He shouted to the whole cafeteria, putting Mikan down and placed her around his arms. "She's mine." He said as the walked to the recess lady to grab their food. Well, actually, Natsume walked while he dragged Mikan.

"Really, Natsume. That was embarrassing." Mikan said when they were under a gazebo somewhere in the Northern Forest.

She just found herself in a real weird position. She was leaning on Natsume. She was in between his legs, which are by the way, raised up to her shoulders. His stretched arms were on top of her shoulders while he was reading his manga. "Who cares?" he said as he closed his manga and placed his head on her shoulder. "I don't give a fuck on what they say." He said. "Oh stop cursing will yah!" she said. "And why are we in this position anyway?" she exclaimed. "Nothing." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this still a contract?" she asked him. "Nope. It's the real thing." He answered.

**-end of story-**

**I hope that is long enough of an ending for you… I don't know what ending I should make on Ruka. I'm so sorry. I want something different for Ruka… but I can't seem to know what. Anyways, I dunno if I could still do fanfics. If not, please wait for me until next summer… I'll surely be making fics again. Or maybe Christmas breaks… just whenever I have the huge amount of free time.**

**I'll see y'all 'round…**

**Ps: well, it doesn't mean that I don't care about reviews any more. But I think the ending sucks… do you? Tell me… **


End file.
